Brought Together
by Itzyami
Summary: Yuki Tanaka, a Japanese hated by the British community due to the war, finds her life becoming complicated when she meets the Pevensies. In Narnia, she finds herself being brought together with friendship, a new family, and a crush. Only the Pevensies can help her overcome her difficulties in life now.
1. The Beginning

"Okaa-san, please don't make me go on my own," begs the 16 year-old girl. "You know how people have treated me ever since the war."

"I'm sorry, Yuki," apologizes the Japanese mother. "But I can't risk your safety. I know you'll be safer in the countryside." She quickly ushers her daughter onto the train before Yuki has a chance to retort.

"I love you okaa-san!" yells Yuki, tears filling her eyes. The train departs from the station, causing her to lose sight of her mother. "I rather stay and die with you than be safe knowing you might leave me." As she walks down the aisle of the train, Yuki could feel dirty looks being thrown at her from every direction. In a war where Japan is one of the enemies, of course everyone would discriminate against her, even if her family's allegiance is with England. Her fists tighten until they turn white. Why must wars happen? Why do they even exist? What's so hard about a harmless competition to settle superiority or whatever stupid problems they have? Yuki walks, reminiscing her old life, the one the war had destroyed.

She finally finds an empty place on the train.

"Hopefully no one will come in…" she whispers sadly. Yuki carefully puts her luggage in the place above the seats and sits down patiently. To her dismay, a group of children soon entered, two brothers and two sisters.

"May we sit here? Oh…" the tone in the oldest boy's voice drops, seeing her ethnicity. Sighing, she nods and tries to scoot over to distance herself from them as much as possible. His obvious disappointment causes her to quickly throw a hat over her head.

"What's a Jap doing in here?" hisses the younger boy.

"Edmund!" whispers the older girl angrily. She turns back to Yuki with an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry for my brother's tongue. He's been irritable lately."

"That's fine," mutters Yuki, looking at the ground. Even without looking, Yuki could feel a glare from the two boys. Suddenly the youngest of the four approaches her.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," she introduces herself with a sweet smile. "These are my siblings. My oldest brother is Peter, she is Susan, and the rude one is Edmund."

"I'm Yuki Tanaka, it's nice to meet you," smiles Yuki for the first time. All these months, all her family gets are glares, insults, and harassment. Now she meets a little girl whose smile could light up the hearts of even the cruelest criminals.

"The feeling isn't mutual," mumbles the blonde boy, causing the girls to glare at him while Yuki looks away sadly.

"Peter! Look, now you've offended her!" lectures Susan, rubbing Yuki's back.

"You know, just because we're Japanese doesn't mean we're aiding the enemy," retorts Yuki.

"You're still a Jap," Edmund reminds her rudely. "Why don't you go to—"

"Mum sent us here to get away from war!" interrupts Lucy. "So stop bringing the terms from war into this! Yuki isn't our enemy, so treat her with respect!" For a child, Lucy seems to be more mature than her older brothers. Then again, girls tend to mature faster than boys…

"Thank you Lucy, but I see I'm not wanted here," Yuki states bluntly, getting up to grab her luggage.

"No, you're fine," Susan says, stopping her. "These boys will be forced out if they can't act like decent gentlemen in front of a lady." With that, Susan sends Peter and Edmund death glares. Silently thanking the girls, the Japanese outcast sits back down in her seat, with Lucy and Susan sitting near to protect her.

The train ride felt like forever since Yuki found herself waking up twice. Luckily the train arrives at Coombe Halt before Yuki cried from boredom. Getting up, she notices the Pevensie children also standing.

"Are you four perhaps getting off here too?" she asks.

"That's none of your business," snaps Peter, grabbing their items.

"Sorry I asked," Yuki replies sarcastically. All five exit, confirming her horror that she must stay with these rude boys for quite some time. They find themselves on the platform with no adults waiting for them. Hearing a car, the children run down, only to find the car passing them.

"The professor knew we were coming," states Susan, confused about the situation.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," assumes Edmund, inspecting his tag.

"I doubt the train would drop off only us if we were," points out Yuki.

"Hya!" a woman yells. The children look toward the source of the voice and find a woman driving up to them in a horse-drawn carriage. "Oh there, whoa, whoa." They all exchange a look of confusion.

"Mrs. Macready?" asks Peter, wondering if this strict-looking lady is in fact the one picking them up.

"I'm afraid so," she states. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, mam," answers Yuki.

"Small favors," comments Macready. "Well get on. We mustn't dally now." Peter helps his sisters put their suitcases into the carriage, but Edmund throws his brother a dirty look before putting his own luggage on. Yuki hesitated to put her own suitcase in since Peter stood near the carriage, so he assumed she was not strong enough to put it in herself. Walking over, he coldly takes the luggage from her hands.

"I can put it in myself, you know," states Yuki.

"Just get in," Peter retorts, throwing her bags in roughly.

"Peter, be careful!" Susan scolds him.

The ride to the professor's mansion was silent. And somehow, it got even more silent when they arrived, aside from the rules Mrs. Macready told them. The children unpack their belongings after finding their rooms. Yuki found herself rooming with Susan and Lucy, which she doesn't mind at all, except their room is right next to the boys' room. Now they are in one of the rooms listening to the radio about war, that is until Susan turned it off. Peter glances at his sister, who in turn gestures to a crying Lucy.

"These sheets feel scratchy," Lucy whines.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy," Susan says, attempting to comfort the little one. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if there's still a home," Edmund comments, causing Lucy's face to fall once again.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" remarks Susan, glaring at him.

"Yes mum," Edmund retorts with attitude.

"Ed!" scolds Peter.

"Look to the bright side, Lu," adds Yuki. "You're together with your siblings and the place we're staying in is huge!"

"Yeah you saw outside," Peter chimes in, supporting her. "We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great." Maybe Peter isn't as bad as she thought he is, he cares a lot for his siblings. Well, except Edmund, but it might be a brotherly bond thing. The older kids gave Lucy a pep talk before everyone went off to bed. Well, everyone except Yuki. She taps Edmund on the shoulder and signals him to follow her.

"What do you want?" he asks, throwing her a dirty look.

"Edmund, I know you dislike me because of the war," Yuki starts, holding back 'Even though you are stupid for hating me since you don't even know me. By the way, your brother should get his head out of his butt too.' "But I think you should lighten up a bit. Everyone's feeling depressed already, why do you have to make it worse?"

"What do you know?!" Edmund shouts at her, pushing her. "You don't know what it's like to be alone!"

"You think I don't know what it's like to be a black sheep?" scoffs Yuki, nearly laughing coldly. "All of our family is in Japan, so we have no contact with them, nor do they want to talk to us again. They see us as traitors. As for England, they look at us as if we're enemies. Even my childhood friend refuses to even look at me. But you, you've got-"

"What do you think I have?" Edmund asks glumly, looking at the ground. "You think you can just fix my family like that? Everyone in my family hates me."

"They don't hate you," reasons Yuki. "You may irritate them a lot and Peter might yell at you a lot, but your family does love you. Edmund, you have more than I do okay? Don't take your family for granted. You have sisters, a brother, your mother, and your father may still be alive. And like I just said, everyone hates our family."

"I doubt that," he mumbles, scratching his nose. "I'll give your advice a try, but it doesn't mean we're friends!" Edmund throws her a look again, but this time his eyes reflected a friendly feeling, even if he won't admit it. Rolling her eyes, Yuki hugs him slightly, only for him to jump. "I said we aren't friends!"

"Good night, Edmund," smiles Yuki, waving him away. The two part ways and Yuki returns to her room.

However she has a hard time sleeping. Wanting to see the stars, she walks out of the room quietly, careful not to wake Susan or Lucy up. Unfortunately for her, Peter decided to come out at the same moment.

"I was just…"starts Yuki, trailing off.

"Me too…"Peter replies awkwardly.

"So you were going to put whipped cream all over Mrs. Macready too?" jokes Yuki, attempting to break the awkwardness. It seems to have worked since Peter lets out a chuckle after closing his door.

"I guess we're not doing the same thing," he laughs. "You know, you're alright, Jap." Peter throws the offensive term out again before he could realize, but catches it once it flew out of his mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, I mean… I … Oh dear…"

"It's fine, I'll forgive you if you never use that term again," Yuki mumbles, crossing her arms. Sheepishly rubbing his neck, Peter nods and apologizes once more.

"So what are you really doing up so late at night?" asks Peter.

"I wanted to look at the stars," answers Yuki. "And you?"

"I wanted a drink," Peter admits. "Why don't you join me for a drink? Then we can look at the stars together. Maybe I can make up for how I've been acting."

"That sounds nice," thanks Yuki. "Well then Peter, would you like to lead the way?" She jokingly curtsies.

"Oh no, that would be rude," Peter returns. "After you, milady." He bows, using an arm to gesture the direction of the kitchen.

"Why thank you," laughs Yuki, walking straight. In contrast to her name, Yuki is actually very unlucky. First off, it was very late, so neither can see clearly. Second, both have forgotten how close their rooms are to the stairs, so after a few steps, Yuki found herself tumbling down while Peter stands at the top, wincing at every painful grunt Yuki lets out.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" whispers/yells Peter, trying to not wake anyone up, as he carefully runs down the stairs.

"Peter?" asks Yuki sweetly. He leans in closer, wondering what she wanted to say. However he is greeted with a slap on the arm.

"OW!" He cries, wincing.

"You go first from now on," growls Yuki.

"Fair enough," Peter agrees, giving her a nervous chuckle. The two finally made their way to the kitchen, which had a large window to give them a clear view of the sky. Despite her wishes to go outside, Yuki knew there was no way she and Peter would be able to find the way out of the mansion and back in while it's so dark. She sits patiently at the table as Peter gets some drinks out.

"Oh, no tea for me please," states Yuki, seeing Peter grab a tea pack. "Believe it or not, I'm actually not a fan of tea."

"What?!" exclaims Peter, chuckling. "You live in England and you're Japanese, isn't tea something you'd normally drink?" She shakes her head. "What do you drink at parties then? Don't they usually serve only tea?"

"I ask for water," explains Yuki. Rolling his eyes, Peter hands Yuki her cup of water, which she gratefully accepts. "So tell me about you and your family." Not expecting such a question, Peter chokes a bit on his tea. "Sorry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No that's not it, I just wasn't expecting it," Peter replies as Yuki rubs his back to help him. "Thanks. Well our dad is fighting in the war, so it's only our mum and us. Honestly, I wanted to fight in the war with him, but I'm not old enough." He sighs, thinking about his dad.

"It's nice to have your family around in these times though," comforts Yuki.

"And what about yours?" asks Peter, curiously.

"It's just me and my mom," she says sadly. "Literally just us, we got news the other night that my father died. And the rest of our family is in Japan, but they think of us as the enemy now."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know," apologizes Peter, feeling even guiltier about this morning.

"It's okay," replies Yuki. "It's just the mindset of the war. Hopefully once this is all over, everyone can be friends again."

"That would be nice," Peter agrees, smiling at her. "So why did you want to look at the stars tonight?"

"I just feel at peace when looking at the stars," grins the girl. "Come on, let's finish our drinks and go back to bed quickly."

"But our talk is going so well," frowns the blonde boy.

"Well we told Lucy we can do whatever we want here," reminds Yuki. "So we should get all the energy we can because you know how some children can be." Peter glumly agrees and puts the cups away for Yuki as she heads back to bed first. Getting into bed, she makes herself comfortable before smiling in Lucy's direction. She lets sleep take over and drifts away into a land of slumber.

"_Find those children!" a woman in a white gown commands, cackling. Her hair, also white, was up in a strange bun with a tiara making her seem even taller. In her right hand is what looks like a wand. Her command releases a pack of wolves running out of a castle._

"_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" chants the crowd as she sits down in her throne. Yuki screams as a monster walks right through her. Looking around, it seems like everyone in the crowd is anything BUT human. The queen is the only one that even resembles a human. The others seem to be ogres, giants, battle oxes, or scary creatures in her eyes._

"_What… What's going on?" she asks, but no one seems to hear her._

"_Bring in the prisoner!" orders the queen. Yuki looks to see… a dwarf?_

"_Edmund?" whispers Yuki, in disbelief. The dwarf pushes Edmund out roughly, laughing at the poor boy tripping. She notices his hands are chained together and several bruises and cuts adorned his pale face._

"_Edmund, traitor of Narnia," taunts the queen, walking around the frightened boy. "You've already sold out your siblings, so just tell me where they are now and end your misery." However Edmund refuses to neither tell her nor look at her in the eyes. "Very well, I'll just destroy Narnia until I find the three remaining children. As for the guardian… I needn't even trifle with that weakling."_

"_Long live the queen!" the crowd shouts out once more._

"_Tonight!" announces the queen, raising her wand. "All shall search for the three remaining king and queens of the so-called prophecy. Rewards shall go to those who find them!" Every time she spoke, Yuki could feel her spine become ice cold. Shaking, she glances around the room. _

"_This must be a dream, no one can see me," realizes Yuki. She lets out a yelp as a minotaur roars right in front of her face and walks through her. "Just a dream, just a very weird dream." Suddenly she feels a pair of eyes on her and as she turns, she finds herself staring back into the icy cold eyes of the queen._

"_Come to me, guardian," the queen says sweetly. For some reason Yuki feels entranced by the queen and finds herself slowly walking into the white queen's extended arms._

"Yuki!" a familiar voice calls, and Yuki breaks out of her trance.

"_Just come to me," the queen repeats, holding out a hand._

"Yuki, wake up!" the voice calls again. Struggling, she whimpers as the queen tries to reach for her again, but is finally able to wake up.

"Leave me alone!" gasps Yuki, jolting up, causing a girl to shriek.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologizes sadly, tearing up.

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie, I wasn't talking to you," Yuki says quickly. "I was having a nightmare and you just woke me up from it. Thank you." As Yuki hugs her, Lucy brightens up again and leads the older girl to change.

"Come on! Peter's letting me play outside today!" Lucy squeals in delight. "Come join us outside!" Smiling, Yuki goes to change into appropriate attire, but stops when she looks out the window.

"Lucy? It's raining," Yuki points out in a sympathetic voice.

"Oh…" Yuki felt her heart breaking from the disappointment in Lucy's voice.

"Maybe it'll be sunny tomorrow," says Yuki, optimistically. "So let's play indoor games today, okay?"

"Alright," agrees Lucy, still upset.

"You girls ready yet?" smirks Peter, leaning against the doorway.

"Peter!" squeals Lucy, running and jumping into her brother's arms. Yuki smiles softly at the sight. She never noticed it before, but Peter is actually a pretty attractive boy. Then again, it might be because of Lucy, since Yuki's always had a thing for boys who are good with children. If solely based on looks, Peter really looked like an average boy, not one that many girls would hold a torch for, but what Yuki found attractive isn't his looks, but the way he shows his love for his sister.

"Come on, Susan says she has a fun game for us in the library," Peter states sarcastically, rolling his eyes.


	2. Entering Narnia

So, thanks to **ResOmnesBeneFacere**, I've just realized a bunch of mistakes I made the last chapter and would like to apologize if I seemed ignorant with the historical settings. Honestly I've never been good at history. Sorry ^^'' I will try to make things as accurate as I can, but I can't edit much of the discrimination against Japanese for now because it would alter most of the storyline.

"Gastrovascular," Susan says. "Come on, Peter, gastrovascular." Yuki sticks her tongue at Peter, remembering his words. He returns the gesture before answering.

"Is it Japanese?" he asks, even more bored than he initially was, but looks at Yuki as if to tease her.

"No, Peter, are you even taking this seriously?" groans Susan. "What about you, Yuki?"

"I don't know, Latin?" questions Yuki, shrugging and throwing paper balls at Peter's head.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" jokes Edmund, getting smirks from everyone except Susan, who now has a hurt and betrayed look on her face. Slamming the giant dictionary shut, she lets out a frustrated sigh. Yuki tries to comfort Susan by patting her back, but recoils under Susan's glare.

"We could play hide and seek," suggests Lucy.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter replies sarcastically, giving her a pouty look. Yuki shakes her head, continuing to read her book as Edmund fiddles around with a chair.

"Come on, Peter please!" Lucy begs with a puppy dog face, causing Edmund to roll his eyes.

"I think it's a great idea," Yuki says, supporting the little girl. Edmund voices his disbelief as soon as Peter starts to count. As Peter walks over to the wall to count, the four of the children run to find a place. Yuki scoffs when she sees Edmund _shoving _his little sister out of the way just for a hiding place. "Come on Lucy, I'll help you find a place." She kicks Edmund in the leg before running off with Lucy.

"Git!" Edmund curses loudly as the girls round the corner. Yuki tries some doors before finding one that wasn't locked. They stepped in, seeing an empty room with just a wardrobe. Looking down, Yuki sees an excited look on Lucy's face, so she opens the wardrobe for her.

"Aren't you hiding with me?" asks Lucy, curious as to why Yuki is closing the door instead of going in.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she comforts. "I'll find a different place. If we both hide here, Peter will get two points easily. Good luck!" Yuki blows Lucy a kiss before running out of the room, making sure it looks like it was never opened. After a while of running, she slaps herself on the forehead. "Maybe this isn't my brightest idea, now I have nowhere to hide." She hears Peter yell "100!" out loud and begins to panic.

"Ready or not, I'm coming!" Peter shouts. "Hopefully you aren't!"

"It's okay! It's alright! I'm back!" Lucy suddenly yells. She jogs slightly over towards Lucy's voice, who now seems to be with Edmund.

"Lucy?" wonders Yuki, confused. Suddenly she feels two arms wrapped around her waist and lift her off the ground, causing her to let out a shriek.

"I got you!" laughs Peter, spinning her around, which results in Yuki letting out a few laughs. "You are not very good at this game, are you?"

"Actually I am, but I had to help Lucy find a place, so I was left with nothing," she retorts, sticking her tongue out.

"Speaking of Lucy, I think I heard her this way." The two walk towards the direction of the voices only to see Edmund yelling at a confused Lucy. Once Edmund notices the two, he sighs in frustration.

"You know, I'm not quite sure you two got the idea of this game," teases Peter. "You may be even worse than Yuki."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" asks Lucy.

"Yes," answers Yuki, confused. "That's why I hid you in the wardrobe, so Peter would wonder where you are and seek you."

"Does this mean I win?" asks Susan, approaching the group. However, before Peter could reply, Lucy cuts in.

"Oh Yuki, the wardrobe!" Lucy remembers, excitedly. "The wardrobe you hid me in had a magical land in there called Narnia!"

"Did you just say, 'Narnia'?" asks Yuki, remembering her dream. The older Pevensies ignore her and follow Lucy into the room. The four older children search and knock around the wardrobe but are unable to find anything of Narnia.

"The only wood is in the back of the wardrobe," Susan sighs.

"Only one game at a time, Lu," Peter scolds softly. "We don't all have your imagination." As they walk out, Yuki notices a look of annoyance on the older siblings' faces and a hurt look on Lucy's.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouts.

"That's enough Lucy," sighs Susan, once again.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cries.

"Well I believe you," Edmund speaks up.

'Where are you going with this?' Yuki wonders, worried.

"Didn't I tell you about the time I saw a football field in the bathroom cupboard?" jokes Edmund, causing her to wince. Looking over, she sees Lucy crying. She kneels down to Lucy, hugging her as her siblings yell at each other.

"Edmund, don't you think that was a little too far?" asks Yuki, trying to hold her anger back. She attempts to cool him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, only for him to swat it away.

"Don't touch me, Jap," Edmund insults, giving her a look of disgust. The eyes of the other Pevensies widen as Yuki lunges for Edmund in less than a second.

"Yuki!" Susan cries as she and Peter separate the snarling girl from a bewildered and bruised Edmund. "What is the matter with you? You're usually well behaved."

"Well I've just about to have it with people calling me that," hisses Yuki, allowing Peter to pull her back.

"Edmund, say you're sorry," orders Peter, lifting his brother up by the collar of his shirt. Although she tried to beat him just a bit earlier, a part of her wanted to protect him from Peter's wrath. Then again… she tried to be his friend just for him to insult her over and over. Even she's not friendly enough to let people take advantage of her, so she decides to just brace herself if Peter wants to "discipline" his brother as she did.

"You think you're dad but you're not!" he screams in Peter's face, trying to hit Peter, who seems to want to return the favor.

"Stop it!" cries an innocent voice, grabbing Yuki and Peter's hands. "Please stop fighting."

"Sorry, little one," apologizes Yuki, hugging her. Smiling, Peter kneels down and copies Yuki, hugging both Yuki and Lucy. Susan soon joins in on the hug.

"Disgusting," Edmund groans, leaving.

"I'll talk to him," Susan offers, following him, but no one missed the eye roll she gave before leaving.

"I'm going back to my room," Peter states. "If you want to play more games after you play Narnia, feel free to come get me."

"But it really was there," Lucy pleads, wishing for just one person to believe her.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter says, annoyance evident in his voice. "That's enough." After Peter leaves, Yuki turns to the teary girl.

"Can I tell you a secret, Lucy?" asks Yuki.

"What is it?" Lucy asks as she wipes her tears.

"Remember how I said I had a dream this morning?" reminds Yuki, which Lucy nods to. "I had a dream about a place called Narnia. There was this queen dressed in white, and Edmund was there too. So, overall, despite how crazy everything is, a part of me believes you Lucy." Her words bring a smile back to the child's face.

"And the other part?" wonders Lucy.

"Thinks I'm crazy," admits Yuki, making a weird face. Lucy giggles and hugs her.

"Thank you, Yuki," she says. "Yuki, may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" wonders the older girl, tilting her head. Lucy giggles.

"You look funny when you do that," laughs Lucy, covering her mouth.

"Does it look funny when I do this?" challenges Yuki, attempting to spin her head like an owl does, but stops and yell in pain once she reaches her limits, which Lucy cannot help but laugh at. "Jokes aside, what do you want to ask of me?"

"I know my brothers haven't been gentlemen to you, but can you please never fight them again?" begs Lucy, pulling out her puppy dog look, something Yuki could not reject.

"I can't promise you anything," states Yuki with regret in her voice, but flinches when Lucy tears up a bit. "But I will try! I'll try to control my temper."

"Thank you, Yuki," Lucy says, hugging her. "I can only ask you to try. I know they might say even more inappropriate things, but please try to ignore them. I don't want to see the people I love fighting again."

"Oh Lucy," smiles the older girl, feeling heartbroken for nearly tainting Lucy's innocence with her fights. "I promise I will try for you, but I hope your brothers will try too. Otherwise I will treat them the way they treat me."

"Thank you," Lucy says. "You go ahead, I want to look at the wardrobe again."

"Okay, be careful, little one," warns Yuki, walking out of the room. Closing the door, Peter's voice booms from behind her.

"What was that?!" he demands, pulling her into a room and slamming the door. "Why on earth would you encourage her like that?!" He moves his head closer to her so he could look at her in the eyes. She sends back a fierce glare of her own, but falters. Without realizing, their noses are only a few centimeters away from each other and blood rushes to her cheeks. She groans inwardly, hoping Peter doesn't hear the loud pounding of her heart against her chest.

"Because it's true," winces Yuki, trying to ignore his eyes. He throws out a frustrated sigh. "I merely told Lucy the truth about my point of view. Yes, she sounds crazy, but Peter, she's a child! Maybe it's good to encourage her imagination in times like these to distract her from the war!"

"It sounded like more than that," hisses Peter, angrily. "Dreaming about Narnia? A queen?"

"I really did dream of that!" she yells, defending herself. "Was I supposed to lie to her?!"

"You're encouraging her to lie!" argues Peter.

"How would you know?!" retorts Yuki. Both step closer with each remark, causing them to be nearly in each other's faces. "Just like how you know to handle Edmund!"

"Don't tell me how to run my family!" roars Peter in a whispered yell, hoping Lucy wouldn't hear. "What do you know about family?" Sighing, she lets up on the argument and begins to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Away from immature children like you," she states bluntly. However as she turns to open the door, Peter grabs her again.

"We are not done talking here, Yuki," Peter groans. "I can't have you inserting random imaginary worlds into my sister's mind like this." Yuki couldn't help but feel horrible for the situation. They finally seemed like they finally became friends, how could one simple thing blow everything out of proportion? Do boys have the mood swings from periods too?

"Are you even listening to me?" hisses Peter, shaking her slightly. His touch suddenly makes her nervous. Although why, she could not understand why she felt butterflies inside. Peter, unknowing the effects on her, continues to shake her with frustration. With every shake Yuki could feel their bodies coming closer and separating. Finally the butterflies burst out of her and Yuki unintentionally head butts Peter right in the face. Flying out the door, Yuki slaps her cheeks, wondering what had happened in the room.

"What have I done?!" she gasps, running to her room. "I'm just going to take a nap and when I wake up, I will find out that all of this is just a bad dream."

"Yuki!" Susan calls, startled at the loud slam of the door. "Are you alright? What was Peter talking to you about?"

"Peter's an arse!" Yuki whines, hiding under the sheets. "Susan, I think I need some rest, Peter's driving me insane."

"We all know Peter's insane, but if there is something bothering you, just tell me," offers Susan, smiling kindly.

"Thanks Susan, you're very… gentle," Yuki compliments, returning her friendly smile. "But I'd like some time alone right now."

'_Why does this all seem so familiar?' wonders Yuki, rubbing her head. She looks around and finds herself in the sky, floating over what appears to be a carriage with the queen from her dream and… "EDMUND?"_

"_One day, you will become king of Narnia," the queen says to Edmund._

"_Really?" he asks._

"_Of course, you must bring your family," the queen negotiates._

"_Oh," Edmunds lets out disappointedly. "You mean, Peter will be king too?" The queen laughs at his question._

"_Oh no, my dear boy," she replies. "But a king must have servants."_

"_I guess I could bring them," Edmund agrees, causing Yuki to gasp. _

"_Edmund? How could you?" she wonders, floating down in front of Edmund. "Edmund please! Get away from her!" However, he just goes through her like the creatures from last night. Then…._

"It's back! Wake up!" Lucy calls happily. "It's really there!" Susan and Yuki groan.

"Not again," whines Yuki, getting up with her eyes closed. She walks over only to hear Lucy talk about Narnia again. "Narnia?" She and Susan walk together to the boys' room. Seeing an empty bed next to Peter, which she assumes is Edmund's, Yuki jumps into it and makes herself comfortable in the sheets. Running the sleep out of his eyes, Peter throws a strange look at her.

"And this time, Edmund came too!" Lucy squeals, catching Peter's attention again.

"You met the faun too?" Peter asks, still groggily.

"Actually," Lucy pauses, "He wasn't actually with me. What were you doing, Edmund?" All the attention is now focused on Edmund. Yuki raises an eyebrow, feeling nervous.

"I was just...playing along," Edmund replies, smirking as if he came up with the greatest plan ever. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know how kids are; they don't know when to stop pretending."

"Lucy…" Yuki says sympathetically, but Lucy dashes out of the room before Yuki could give her a hug. The two older Pevensies run out after her, but not before Peter shoves Edmund into his bed roughly.

"Ow!" whines Edmund, but quiets down once he notices Yuki is still in the room with him, staring at him hard. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours?" she retorts. "Tell me the truth, Edmund. Did you really go to Narnia?"

"No, weren't you listening?" he grumbles, glancing around the room.

"You're lying," Yuki points out. She knew lies very well. "I had a dream Edmund, and you were with some queen in white, she promised to make you king as long as you introduce your siblings to her." As she speaks, Edmund begins to sweat more under pressure. "Shall I continue? Tell me the truth Edmund."

"Fine!" Edmund yells, breaking under her stare. "Just stop looking at me! It burns!" Smirking, Yuki listens carefully as Edmund tells her everything. While she had no idea what Lucy, Susan, and Peter were up to all night, she did know she had to kill Edmund…With kindness before anything can happen. So to discipline Edmund, Yuki hugged Edmund with all her might, much to his displeasure as he yelled and begged her to stop. However the hug seemed like a much better punishment compared to her hits considering Edmund felt more uncomfortable by it.

The next morning is indeed sunny, so the children are outside to play. Yuki stays by Lucy's side as the others play cricket. However, seeing the way Peter treated Edmund, Yuki couldn't help but scowl. How could he act so rude to his brother? Yeah, Edmund may be a bit rebellious and impolite, but he's going through a hard time just like all of them! She fumes, thinking about both brothers in her head. Edmund should be nicer to Lucy, and Peter should be sweeter to Edmund.

"Penny for your thoughts, Yuki?" wonders Lucy, snapping her friend out of her thoughts.

CRASH!

Lucy and Yuki exchange amused looks as they see the horror on Edmund's face.

"Sure, I think Edmund and Peter are in it with Mrs. McCready." The five quickly find the scene of the accident and find a suit of armor dismantled on the ground, the ball in the middle of smashed glass.

"Well done, Ed," Peter scolds.

"You bowled it!" he yells, attempting to defend him. Suddenly they hear Mrs. Macready's voice.

"Come on!" Peter urges, leading them all up the stairs. They try every possible direction, only to hear footsteps no matter where they go. Where is she coming from?! They ran around in the endless maze until Edmund leads them to the room with the wardrobe.

'He can't still be thinking about doing that to us, can he?' wonders Yuki, missing Susan's remark. Before she knew it, Peter is throwing her into the wardrobe, pushing everyone back after he shuts the door.

"OW! Get off!" someone yells. Yuki is able to catch a glimpse of Peter accidentally falling into Susan. No one can see right now, so it'll be okay for her to trip Peter for yesterday right? Smirking, Yuki sticks her foot out and trips Peter, who then knocks into Edmund. Everyone complains, feeling their feet stepped on, until Susan and Peter hit the ground and the snow upon it. Yuki was about to fall like them, but luckily is aided by Lucy, who grabs her before she could fall.

"Impossible," Susan blurts, looking around. Wonder fills her eyes more as she scans their environment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," teases Lucy, giving them a mischievous grin.

"Big wardrobe isn't it?" Yuki adds, grinning at Lucy.

"I don't suppose a sorry would make it up?" apologizes Peter.

"No," she replies sadly, bringing down her siblings. "But this might!" Without warning, Lucy throws a snowball right into Peter's face, causing him to return the action.

"I'll protect you Princess Lucy!" Yuki jokes, taking the hit.

"I'll avenge you!" Lucy giggles, flinging another snowball, which misses and hits Susan.

"So you want to be like that?" she asks, smirking, but is hit by Yuki's snowball before she could throw.

"My name means snow, no one can beat me!" announces Yuki, tossing ammunition at the older Pevensies with all her might.

"OW!" Edmund sneers, immediately pulling everyone out of the world of merry. "Stop it!" That's when Peter realizes something.

"You little liar!" he snaps. No one could describe the rage in his eyes.

'Poor Edmund,' thinks Yuki, bracing herself, even though the target is Edmund.

"Apologize to Lucy!" When Edmund refuses to, Peter repeats his order in a menacing tone. That was it. Fearing Peter would harm Edmund, Yuki allows her impulsive side to throw her between the bickering brothers.

"That's enough Peter," she states, shaking slightly under Peter's murderous gaze. His eyes soften for a second before lighting up with fire again.

"Stay out of this, Tanaka," Peter hisses, pushing her out of the way. "I'm not going to say it again. Apologize to Lucy."

"Okay!" retorts a frightened Edmund. "Sorry!"

"That's okay, some children don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy smirks. Who knew a little angel could be so devious? "Although you should apologize to Yuki too, Peter. You haven't been a gentleman to her." Peter gives a look to Lucy, only for her to return a stern look like a mother. Sighing, he turns to Yuki.

"I'm sorry for going off on you," Peter apologizes nonchalantly.

"Doesn't sound like you mean it, Pevensie," states Yuki, crossing her arms.

"Yuki…" Lucy warns, now giving her the stern looking, causing Peter to smirk arrogantly at her.

"Fine, all is forgiven," sighs Yuki. Thanks to Lucy, that was that. Susan then suggests going back, which Edmund contrasts and says they should look around instead. Hearing Edmund, Yuki feels a sick knot in her stomach. Is he really going to betray them? After a few words, the group decides to let Lucy decide, which leads to going to Mr. Tumnus' house. Peter grabs a few coats, handing Edmund a girl's coat. Seeing Edmund's mistreatment, Yuki puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to be pushed away by a scowling Edmund.

They hike for what seemed to be half an hour before reaching the faun's house. However, they are greeted with an unexpected sight, a broken door.

"Lucy!" Peter calls, running after his little sister. They enter to see a house destroyed debris all over.

"Who would do something like this?" whimpers Lucy. Grabbing a note on a nearby pillar, Peter reads it out loud.

"Now we really should go back," Susan states.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cries.

"He was arrested just for being with a human," Susan points out. "I don't think there's much we can do." Yuki passively listens to the conversation as she searches around the house.

"Psst!"

"Did that bird just 'psst!' us?" asks a bewildered Susan, looking at her siblings.

"One way to find out," Yuki says, heading out first.

"Come back here!" Peter hisses. He leads his family out after Yuki. The bird flies away once they are out and the group hears a noise. A twig snaps, signaling the Pevensies to flock together. However seeing Edmund by himself, Yuki slowly backs up to stay next to him. Edmund throws a glare at her, but Yuki knew better. The boy is just too shy to thank her. Turning around, Peter gives her a worried look as he shields his sisters. Another twig on the ground snaps as a huge shadow slowly covers a nearby pile of snow.

Suddenly a brown body comes running out of the snow, throwing everyone off guard.

"Be careful Peter, don't make any sudden movements. It's the killer beaver," Yuki jokes sarcastically, getting out of her defensive stance. Edmund laughs at how she talked to Peter in a degrading tone.

"Here boy," Peter clicks, holding out a hand as he ignores her insult to avoid blushing from embarrassment. The beaver approaches him carefully. "Here boy."

"Well I ain't gonna smell that if that's what you want," the beaver suddenly says, surprising all the older Pevensies. The dumbfounded look on him is priceless. Never had Peter had that look on his face before. Lucy and Yuki laugh at Peter, who could only glare at Yuki. "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" responds Lucy, quieting herself. He hands her a handkerchief. Before continuing the conversation, the beaver tells them to follow him, to which Susan responds with "He's a beaver ,he shouldn't be saying _anything_!"

"I doubt a beaver can kill us," Yuki retorts. "His rabies can't be that bad."

"Everything alright?" asks Beaver, popping out once more.

"Yes, we were just talking," Peter answers.

"That's better left for safer quarters," he whispers. Before she could understand, the group is already walking towards Beaver's dam. Yuki takes in the beautiful scenery, glancing at Edmund every once in a while. The knot in her stomach gets tighter when she realizes he's been looking towards the direction of the witch's castle. She subtly takes Lucy's sleeve and pulls her slightly behind the others.

"Lucy, this White Witch that was mentioned," Yuki starts, unsure of what to say, "Edmund's met her before. And he admitted to me that he wanted to bring us to her."

"How can that be?" asks Lucy in disbelief. "He's our brother, he wouldn't betray us like that would he?"

"I don't know, Lu," sighs Yuki. "But I think we need to be careful." Lucy leaves her and goes to the front with Susan again as Yuki decides to move on to the only person who might be able to help, Peter. She felt bad for talking about Edmund behind his back like this, but she had to warn them. "Peter."

"What?" Peter asks in a tone that she can't tell is friendly or not, but decides to take the risk anyway.

"We all know Edmund's been to Narnia before, and he admitted that he agreed with the White Witch that he will bring us to her," Yuki warns, making sure no one can hear them.

"Yuki, you're being crazy," Peter states, rubbing his head. "Edmund's stupid, but I'm sure he's wise enough to know when something is wrong."

"Peter, I saw him glancing at those two mountains many times since we arrived," continues Yuki. "I'm sure there's a reason he keeps doing that."

"Yuki, enough," Peter hisses, trying to keep up with the others. "You're just slightly paranoid about the faun. I'm sure he is just enjoying the scenery. Those snowy mountains are a wonderful sight, so that's why he keeps looking okay?"

"But—"

"Enough, Yuki," Peter warns, putting a hand on her mouth.

"Beaver?" a female voice chastises. The new character stops their conversation short. "Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find that you've been drinking with the badger again—Oh my…Those aren't badgers. Oh my… I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Look at my fur, you couldn't have given me a ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would help," Beaver retorts to his wife, causing Lucy to giggle.

"Oh come inside, and we'll see if we can find you some food," Mrs. Beaver offers. "And some _civilized _company." Her remark causes the children to chuckle, along with Beaver, who points nervously at her.

Inside, the beavers talk about someone named Aslan and explain the prophecies to the children.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on Cair Paravel's throne, the evil times will be over and done," Beaver recites.

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan comments.

"I think throne and bone rhyme," states Yuki, causing both her and Susan to repeat the words, trying to hear the rhymes. Rolling his eyes, Peter pinches Yuki's arm. "OW!"

"You're missing the point!" Beaver yells, agitated by the immaturity.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver explains.

"And you think we're the ones?" asks Peter.

"Well you better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" Beaver replies.

"Our army!" exclaims little Lucy.

"But what about me?" asks Yuki, turning everyone's attention towards her. "You said two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. But where does that put me?" The two beavers look at each other awkwardly.

"Why do you want attention so much?" Peter asks with attitude. She throws Peter a hurt look, but turns back to the beavers.

"I've had dreams of the white witch lately," Yuki starts. "I heard her mention something about a guardian."

"The guardian?!" exclaim the beavers. They look at each other with even more hope than ever.

"Now that you mention it, yes," Mrs. Beaver remembers. "The children of the prophecy are companied by a fifth daughter of Eve, the guardian. She is the most loyal to the monarchs and will perhaps one day rule Narnia alongside them."

"You must be the guardian!" Lucy gasps, hugging her friend.

"And her dreams," Yuki adds. "Is there a prophecy about the guardian and her dreams?"

"Oh don't tell me you believe all this nonsense!" scoffs Susan, standing up.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we must get back home," Peter apologizes, also standing up. "Get your coat, Edmund." Silence. "Edmund?" Everyone turns to see nothing but air where Edmund used to stand. "I'm gonna kill him," Peter growls.

"You might not have to," Beaver says, staring into Peter's eyes. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Peter and Yuki immediately look at each other, Yuki sending an "I told you so" glare.

"Edmund's going to the White Witch and he wanted to bring all of us to her," Yuki admits. Mrs. Beaver gasps slightly as Beaver slams his head into the table.


	3. Peter vs Yuki

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Peter snarls, kicking at the ground.

"Stop it Peter!" Lucy cries, grabbing his hand. Ignoring her, Peter begins shaking Yuki as he did before.

"Do you want to play the blame game or do you want to look for your brother? And I did tell you! Think again," retorts Yuki, biting his hand. Peter immediately lets go to nurse his injured hand while Yuki hurries out the door after Edmund. She runs for a while before realizing how stupid she is for forgetting her coat back at the dam. 'It must be between those two mountains he kept staring at!' Before she knew it, the Pevensies have already caught up to her just a few miles from the White Witch's castle.

"EDMUND!" shouts Lucy, loudly with lungs that Yuki cannot believe.

"Shh!" shushes Beaver. "They'll hear you!" Ignoring the warning, Peter starts for the castle but is tackled by Yuki. "What do you think you are doing?! Your brother's the bait! The witch wants all of you so she can stop the prophecy from coming true!"

"She's right," Beaver chimes in, trying to stop Lucy and Susan. Once again, Peter looks at the castle, but Yuki is too quick for him and pins him down by hauling all her weight.

"Stop it Peter, heading in there without a plan is not the answer!" she discourages, but is soon pushed away.

"Bugger off! Why didn't you stop him yourself if you knew this would happen?" Peter whispers/screams back at her.

"I know he wouldn't listen to me, that's why I asked you for help!" argues Yuki, pushing him.

"Well none of this would've happened if you both'd just listen to me in the first place!" Susan chastises, enraged.

"So you knew what would happen?" Peter challenges.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan admits, voice faltering, but she regains the fire in her voice. "But that's why we should've gone back when we had the chance!"

"Susan, now's not the time to act like a know-it-all!" Yuki ushers her down.

"It's also not the time to be an annoying brat," Peter retorts quietly.

"I heard that!" growls Yuki, turning toward him with a death glare. "You really want to start another row with me?"

"Luckily for you, I don't fight girls," Peter snaps. He proceeds to look her over. "But I might make an exception for you." At this point, Yuki stomps over to Peter, grabs him by the collar, and raises a fist.

"STOP IT!" shouts Lucy. Both of them freeze as Susan scoffs. "This isn't going to help Edmund." The little girl's words put Yuki to shame. Here she is, nearly fighting with someone her age and a little girl at least 4 years younger than her is being the mature one.

"She's right," admits Yuki, releasing Peter's collar. "Pointing fingers only makes things worse."

"Oh, says the girl who wanted to start a physical fight! So then what do you suggest we do?" Peter asks haughtily.

"Only Aslan can help Edmund now," Beaver says.

"Then take us to him," pleads Peter. The tone in his voice surprises her, as if a mature man had taken over Peter. His voice was filled with strength and determination, much like a leader's. The powerful yet pained emotion behind her broke her heart slightly. Yuki couldn't help but find this side and tone from Peter to be extremely attractive. Smiling, Beaver's eyes fill with hope. Before her mouth opens, Yuki falls to the ground in pain.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Susan asks, concerned. Lucy rushes to her friend's side and helps her up.

"My head…" Yuki whimpers. "It hurts."

"It's most likely from the cold. That's what you get for walking out in the cold without a coat," Peter remarks, unbuttoning his coat to share it with her. He surprises her for the third time that day by pulling her gently into his coat as they walked together side by side. To her displeasure, Yuki has choice but to accept his good will, for her body is shivering from the snow. She is beginning to feel like Edmund, grateful for the goodwill but too stubborn to actually thank anyone. Being next to Peter under his coat granted her warmth from the cold and some comfort from the pain she had in her head, but the pain felt strange.

"That's not what I mean," she manages to say. Looking at Lucy, Yuki could tell Lucy is saying something but can't hear a thing. That's when her vision turned to darkness and a new scene unfolded in front of her eyes.

"_Tear down the beavers' dam!" the witch commands. "Find those children and capture them!"_

"We've got to hurry!" Yuki gasps as the original scenery comes back. "The witch, she's sending her wolves to hunt for us soon!" The group starts to run, hearing the howls of wolves a few minutes later.

"She's coming for you! Run!" Beaver warns, picking up his pace. Yuki attempts to keep up, but still felt dizziness from the short vision. Frustrated at her strange movements, Peter runs back and helps her follow Beaver back.

At the dam, Beaver warns his wife of the wolves, resulting in her frantic packing with Susan to grab what they can and think of.

"Mrs. Beaver, with all due respect, we should probably escape this place before the wolves come!" Yuki yells, panicked. Unlike Peter, Lucy, and Beaver who simply did nothing but look nervous, Yuki decides to grab the chairs. "Don't stand there like stone! Beaver, you must have some way out of here. Peter, help me block some of the entrances. Lucy, help Mr. Beaver with what you can. We must be quick!" Finally the group finishes their tasks, allowing everyone to run through a secret tunnel cleverly dug by Beaver. Yuki secretly grabs a knife off the beavers' counter and wraps in it a leather pouch before running into the tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this," he pants, explaining. "It leads up right to his place."

"You told me it leads to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver gasps, appalled by his secret. Lucy lets out a small yelp as she trips over a vine. Then all was silent except…

"Howls?" Yuki gasps.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whimpers, and Yuki and Susan quickly pull her up. Peter hurries to guard his sisters. Yuki remains in the back, ready to warn them in case of any surprises. Unfortunately that gave her the displeasure of having Peter's arse constantly in her face considering the humans had to crouch to fit in such a low tunnel.

"You should've brought a map!" scolds the lady beaver, hysterically.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Beaver yells back defensively and begins digging the area above him. He helps his wife and Peter out before running off. Yuki waits patiently for the Pevensie sisters to get out, both pulled by Peter. However, as soon as Yuki holds out an arm for him to pull her out, Peter ignores her and runs to Beaver, leaving her by herself.

"That blasted git…" Her curses get drowned out by the howls as she pulls herself out of the hole.

"Move Yuki!" Peter ushers, pushing her out of the way to help Beaver plug up the hole with a barrel.

"OW!" Lucy and Yuki yell at the same time. Lucy yelled due to tripping over some stones while Yuki squeaked due to Peter pushing her into some jagged rocks, scratching her arm.

"Oh my…"gasps Beaver, getting everyone's attention. They all look at what Lucy tripped over.

"Were they…?" begins Yuki, but trails off when she sees Beaver's tears.

"He was my best mate," sobs Beaver, trying to wipe his tears.

"What happened to them?" Peter asks fearfully as Yuki respectfully wipes off the snow from the animals.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," a new voice interjects. On a nearby ledge is a small fox, which stands there smirking at the children. Peter and Yuki quickly move in front of Susan and Lucy.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I will chew you to splinters!" Beaver threatens, stomping towards the fox.

"But I'm one of the good guys," the fox states, jumping down.

"Yeah? Well you look a lot awfully like one of the bad ones!" Beaver retorts.

"Unfortunate family resemblance," Fox explains in a mocking tone. "But we'll argue breeding later. Right now we got to lose them." He gestures towards the noise of the wolves.

"If you're lying, I'll make a fox tail out of you," Yuki warns, glaring, only to be elbowed by Peter.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asks urgently. Smirking, the fox glances up the tree.

"Oh no…No, I don't do trees," rejects Yuki, shaking her head as the other three Pevensies and beavers have already begun to climb.

"Well too bad," Peter replies sarcastically, dragging her up the tree. While his rough treatment makes her climb faster, it also causes her to lose her footing after Peter plants himself on a branch.

"YUKI!" shouts Lucy, attempting to grab her from the opposite branch, but Susan is quick enough to hold her back.

"Peter, help her!" Susan hisses, trying to keep Lucy from falling. Rolling his eyes, Peter obeys and pulls her up, hitting her against a branch in the process.

"Why are you—" Yuki begins to growl at Peter, but he quickly slaps a hand over her mouth when the wolves break out of the hole. They circle around Fox, who is innocently swiping his tail back and forth over their foot prints.

"Good evening gents, lost something?" he asks the wolves playfully.

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim, the leader of the secret police snarls. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Fox lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Humans?" he mocks. "Here in Narnia? Now that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" He suddenly lets out a yelp when one of the other wolves bites him in the back, causing Lucy, Beaver, and Yuki to nearly scream. However, Susan, Peter, and Mrs. Beaver all come in quick enough to cover their partners' mouths. Unlike the others, who clamped their hands over their partners' mouths quickly but painlessly, Peter decided to use the opportunity to slap Yuki in the face as he cups her mouth. In response, his partner decides to bite his hand, creating a domino effect of Yuki covering/slapping his mouth due to Peter nearly screaming. The two both sit in the tree, biting each other's hands and covering/slapping up the screams.

"What are you two doing?" Susan hisses. Looking to where they last saw Susan, they notice she, Lucy, and the beavers are no longer there, but near the ground already. How long have they been at it?

"This is entirely your fault!" the two teenagers blame, huffing.

"Just come down here!" Beaver yells to them. Peter goes down first with no problems and hugs Lucy. The group turns to look at a frightened and stiff Yuki.

"It's safe, you can come down now!" Lucy urges, waving for the older girl to return to the ground.

"I know it's safe, but I can't come down," replies Yuki, embarrassed. "I can't climb remember?"

"Peter, help the poor girl down," Mrs. Beaver commands. "The rest of you help me set up a fire for tonight. Fox, just lay down so I can tend to your wounds."

"Why do I have to help her?" complains Peter, glaring at Yuki.

"Because you're the man," Susan mocks, lightly slapping Peter on the arm.

"Just jump down," orders Peter, putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you crazy?!" screams Yuki, nearly losing her footing.

"Fine, then just climb to that branch over there," Peter instructs, pointing the way down. "I'll be down here ready to catch you if you drop, but I wouldn't mind it if you dropped dead either." Although he whispered the last part under his breath, it was still audible.

"You're gonna regret that," hisses Yuki, throwing an acorn at his head.

"OW!" he winces. "Fine, just go to that branch, and then hold the branch and the trunk while putting one foot on that other branch." The instructions seem to be going fine until Yuki breaks one of the branches and feels her being pulled towards the ground.

"Oof!" she muffles against something soft. She hisses when some snow touches the wound on her arm and melts on it. Turning her head, Yuki sees an amused Peter standing over her. "You said you would catch me if I fell… Yet here I am in a pile of snow."

"Oh did I?" mocks Peter, holding out a hand to her. "I guess I forgot." She decides to trust him again and gives him her hand, only for him to pull her up harshly and throw her back into the snow as he jumps out of the way. "Oh dear, so clumsy." He throws her a playful smirk, but Yuki's way too frustrated to take a joke.

"Peter Pevensie, I have had enough of this," growls Yuki. She wipes off the snow and sees him holding his hand out to her again. "I can get up by myself thank you very much!"

"I was just trying to be polite," Peter snaps. However this is also Yuki's breaking point as she finally lets out every piece of anger she's locked up.

"After what you've done, you've been anything BUT polite!" Yuki retorts. "Ever since that bloody war started, all I've ever been treated like is dirt or like a traitor when I've done NOTHING wrong. My family and I have done nothing wrong, yet you people have treated us with so much disrespect!" With every sentence, Yuki stomps closer and closer to Peter, glaring at him straight in the eyes. "Well I am tired of it! I'm not letting you step on me anymore! So shut it English boy!" Without warning, Yuki lunges for Peter and tackles him to the ground, causing a commotion.

"Children stop it!" Beaver scolds as Susan and Lucy hold the two back. Susan and Lucy on Peter while the beavers hug Yuki's feet.

"Now what is going on here?" demands Susan.

"We're all supposed to fight together, not each other," Lucy reminds them.

"You two are our leaders, save your energy for the witch," Fox pants, limping over to them.

"S/he started it!" they pout in unison, turning away from each other.

"My big hope just got a little bit smaller," sighs Mrs. Beaver. "You two will stay on opposite sides tonight. Come on, children, help me start the fire."

The group didn't take long to start the fire and find herbs for Fox's wounds. As he was nursed, Fox tells them of Aslan's camp, causing the beavers to bombard him with questions. While the older Pevensies did not agree to fight the war, Lucy and Yuki were up for it. Fox soon leaves, claiming that he must find more troops for Aslan's camp.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Beaver?" Yuki tries to ask as politely as possible. "Do you think you can help me with this wound?" She shows her the gash on her arm, causing Mrs. Beaver to gasp.

"Where in Narnia did you get such a thing?" she sputters, tracing Yuki's ripped sleeve.

"I may have gotten it while we were fleeing from the wolves," answers Yuki, glaring at the back of Peter's head.

"Of course dear! Just wait right here, I'll find more herbs for your scar," Mrs. Beaver promises, seating her down before running off. When she came back, Yuki finally understood why Fox couldn't stop flinching. Despite her small appearance, Mrs. Beaver isn't exactly gentle. The Pevensies and Beaver watch in amusement as Yuki's face turns red from holding in her yelps. Wishing to help her friend, Lucy walks over and holds her hand. After a long torture that was apparently only ten minutes, the group decides to sleep. Yuki walks over to her place next to Susan. While Peter tucks Lucy in, Susan and Yuki sit next to each other uncomfortably.

"Susan, I owe you an apology," Yuki suddenly lets out, startling the other girl.

"For what?" asks Susan, confused. Playing with her fingers, Yuki sighs.

"For yelling at you earlier in front of the witch's castle," she answers. "I said something pretty rude back there, so I wanted to apologize to you."

"It's fine, I must've been irritating too—"

"No, Susan, I mean it," Yuki repeats in a serious tone. "It was rude of me to say such things to you. I really don't mean to come off rude, but with all this war emotions, and then Peter constantly fighting with me, I sort of took it out on you. You were one of the only people who ever treated me with kindness and respect, yet I didn't return the favor. And I'm sorry. I really hope we can be friends."

"Of course we're friends!" Susan shouts, but claps her hands over her mouth when Peter glares at her. "I'd love it if we can be friends, too. And you know, he may be pig-headed, but I think you and Peter would be great friends too."

"Seriously?" groans Yuki. A look of disgust comes on her face, triggering laughter from Susan.

"You're both very protective and love your loved ones," Susan lists. "If you two just get over the past and your differences, you two might be the best of friends."

"I'll think about it," laughs Yuki, trying to imagine a world where she might be friends with Peter. They did get along at some points, but ever since they entered Narnia, any chances of them becoming friends just vanished.

"Okay, good night Yuki," smiles Susan, rubbing Yuki's back before getting up and taking her place next to Lucy.

Frightened by the night most of the group sleep soundly, grateful to escape the terror of the White Witch for just a few hours. While the others are sleeping, Yuki sits at a tree, looking up at the sky, thinking about the prophecies and staring at the stars.

"Oh great, you just had to be up," complains a familiar, annoying voice.

"What do you want Peter?" hisses Yuki. "You do realize if you don't want me here, then you can just go elsewhere."

"Some fresh air and I want to be here," Peter answers rudely. "Why are you out here?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other," Yuki begins to mock.

"I meant not sleeping!" interrupts Peter, covering his ears to avoid unnecessary details. His reaction causes Yuki to snicker at him. "Why are you so immature? Can't you grow up or something?"

"Well why aren't you going to help the Narnians in this war? Didn't you want to fight in the war back home but couldn't? Now you can and you complain about not wanting to fight," retorts Yuki. "We've all got questions." She does the shooing motion with her hands. "Now go away English boy before you annoy me even further." Despite what she promised Susan, she just couldn't put up with Peter. He is just too annoying to befriend.

"That's another thing," Peter snaps. "This is my family; you have no part in this. I have to keep them safe, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't encourage Lucy to be involved in this war." He pushes her lightly, but that was enough to rile her up.

"Like you would appreciate anything I do!" Yuki argues back in a shushed whisper, returning the push, but a bit stronger. "Yeah I'm not a part of your family, but I am the guardian and I have a role in this whole thing. It's not my fault she wants to fight too."

"You can go ahead and fight and die for all I care, but I don't want you dragging my sisters into this," Peter replies bluntly, shoving her back.

"I will fight!" Yuki promises, pushing his right shoulder. "And nothing you do will take down my spirit!" She gives him one more shove, this time to his left shoulder.

"I don't care!" Peter returns, pushing her into a tree. "I could care less!"

"You mean 'couldn't care less'," corrects Yuki, smirking. Once one side makes a grammar mistake in a fight with Yuki, it's all over. However, Peter misses her point.

"What?" he asks, furrowing his brows, still annoyed.

"You said you could care less, meaning you do care. Aww Peter!" Yuki mocks, pretending to hug him.

"Get away from me!" snaps Peter, blushing as he jumps high in the air.

"I knew you liked me," continues Yuki, still unable to stop mocking him. This time, Peter's reaction is different as he stops trying to distance them.

"Well maybe you're the one who is infatuated with me," Peter flirts back, beginning to close their space. With her plan backfiring, Yuki begins to back up until her back hits a tree. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me, Peter. I mean it!" the girl threatens, getting more nervous by the second as Peter approaches her. Her hands find a thin twig and snap it off the nearby bush.

"How's this?" asks Peter, moving to give her a hug. Once again Yuki finds herself herself being lost in Peter's blue orbs. "OW!" She whacks him on the head hard with the twig, as if sparing someone in kendo.

"Shine! Hentai! (Die! Pervert!)" Yuki cries, stomping hard on his foot and allowing her languages to mix together. "That will teach you to annoy me." Letting out her 'war cry', Yuki continuously beats him over the head with said thin branch. Although it isn't enough to hurt him, it is enough to wound his pride and irritate him.

"OW! Of course I was kidding! Stop that! Who would want such a violent girl who can't speak just one language like you?!" Peter insults, hopping on one foot as he tends to his flattened one. "What on earth does 'hentai' even mean anyways?"

"Good night!" she huffs, kicking his good leg. Losing his balance, Peter quickly drops.

"BYE!" Peter shouts back.

"How immature can he get?" growls Yuki, kicking snow on the way back. "How can he be so mature with Lucy and completely immature with me? Stupid English boy. He's not even half the man he thinks he is. Git!" She secretly sticks her tongue out at him from the back.

~Peter~

"What is wrong with that girl?" Peter winces, still rubbing his foot. "Stupid Japanese girl that drives me crazy. Stupid Yuki, always getting to me. I thought we could be friends, but why are we always arguing? Oh this is bloody fantastic, now she got into my head. I hope she gets swallowed by a flower." Oh how very realistic. Like any flower would want her. Wait… Shouldn't the most unrealistic thing be a flower that can swallow a human girl? Being in Narnia has completely eradicated all his logic. An image of Yuki's red face yelling at him pops back in his mind, causing him to smile. For some reason, he couldn't help but sneak one more look at Yuki as she tries to fall asleep. "This is probably the only time she doesn't seem dangerous. Stupid violent girl…Ow, my foot." He tries to walk back to his place next to Lucy, cursing out Yuki into the silent night.

~Yuki~

"Let's just forget about that kid and go to sleep," she whispers to herself, slapping her cheeks. Yuki wraps herself up in her coat, trying to keep herself warm. Suddenly a snowball flings at her head. After recovering from the shock, she jumps up and sees Peter smirking and sticking his tongue at her before he goes to sleep next to Lucy. "How nice it must be to have siblings… I really am alone here." Scanning their camp, Yuki frowns at how everyone had family, Peter with his sisters and the beavers together, but she is alone. Maybe she is the outcast everyone always called her. Pushing the loneliness to the back of her mind, she forces herself to sleep again. "Whatever, it's better to be alone. You don't have to fend for anyone but yourself." Reminding herself of these words, Yuki finally drifts off to sleep for the night.


	4. Birth of Narnia's Warriors

So I've been editing some pictures for this story so far, and I gotta say, I'm really proud of the work I did. Yes, they look obvious, but this is combining about four pics or so together and I think it turned out pretty good for my first times. Feel free to check out the pictures to know what Yuki looks like. Or you can just search up "Erika Toda" on Google, but you can actually see her with Peter in these pictures.

Also, I've actually finished most of the chapters to this story, so I will be uploading them every Friday.

* * *

><p>~Peter~<p>

_Peter groans as he wakes up from a strange, comfortable bed with silk sheets. Rubbing his eyes, he turns over, hitting something to his left. Mustering enough energy to open his eyes, Peter gasps seeing Yuki lying beside him, her arm slung over his chest with his other arm under her. That's when he notices the most scandalous part of the dream. They are sleeping together while he had no shirt on! Her arm is on his bare chest! At least Yuki is wearing her nightgown, or this would be even more awkward. But what's going on? Weren't they just in the woods with Susan, Lucy, and the beavers the night before? Where are they? As Peter panics, Yuki wakes up silently._

"_Peter?" her sleepy, innocent voice made her sound like an angel to him._

"_Yes, love?" Peter finds himself replying. He moves his hand to cover his mouth, but finds himself immobile. Yet at the same time, he moves to hug and peck Yuki on the cheek. What the bloody hell happened?! Yuki giggles cutely, covering herself with the blankets. And since when did he find Yuki cute? Actually, since when is Yuki so ladylike and acts innocent like this? Although, he did prefer her to be like this, he knows better. Yuki ISN'T like this, not with him anyway._

"_I love you," Yuki whispers. Now he KNOWS this isn't reality. It must be a dream, but why is Peter dreaming about Yuki of all people? Shouldn't he be dreaming of his brother and reuniting their family? No matter how hard Peter tries to shake himself awake, the dream Peter continues cuddling with Yuki. Of course he always lied when he talked down about Yuki's appearance, but she really isn't that bad. She is not a model, but she is pretty in her own way, slightly above average. Peter has seen girls prettier than her, yet he can't help himself for staring at her. She had her own way of drawing him in  
><em>

"_I love you too," dream Peter returns, closing the gap between them for a kiss. Okay, this has gone far enough, wake up Peter! Peter wake up! However, he groans helplessly as he is forced to watch his dream self and Yuki whisper sweet words to each other. _

"Oh Peter,wake up," a sickly sweet and high voice calls. _That's it! He must use it to pull himself out of the dream world! _Peter's conscious self hangs on tight to her voice, forcing himself to wake up. His eyes remain closed due to the sleep in his eyes, but he hears Yuki's voice very close to him, so he assumes she is about to do something to him.

"Go away, let me sleep," he groans. Though, he secretly opens his eyes slightly, just enough to see Yuki approaching him with a snowball. Mentally smirking, he grabs her leg and pulls it toward him. Yuki falls on her back and shrieks. "You're going to have to try better than that Tanaka." Peter sits up in a smug attitude, continuing to fight the drowsiness. The image of the dream Yuki makes its way into his mind, causing blood to rush to his cheeks. How can he help himself? Seeing her on the ground rubbing her head like a child gave off such an innocent look. The innocence immediately disappears when Yuki recovers, fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>~Yuki~<p>

Groaning, Yuki slowly gets up as she tries to keep herself wrapped up in her coat. She wakes to see the girls up already.

"Good morning Yuki!" Lucy beams, causing Yuki to smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"A little cold, but it was a peaceful sleep," thanks Yuki. "What about you?"

"It was wonderful!" she grins, pulling Yuki over to where Susan is standing.

"Yuki, do you mind waking up my brother?" Susan requests. "Lucy and I shall wake up the beavers." Before she could reject Susan's request, the two girls have already walked towards the beavers.

"I might as well have a little fun with this," smirks Yuki, building a snowball. As she walks over to where the eldest Pevensie is sleeping, she begins to laugh evilly in her head. "Oh Peter, wake up." Her voice sings the order in a sickly sweet voice. "Or I'll be forced to use harsher methods."

"Go away, let me sleep," Peter groans, swatting her leg.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Yuki giggles as she gets ready to throw the snowball. Suddenly she feels something grabbing her ankle, so she loses her balance and tumbles to the ground. "What the?!"

"You're going to have to try better than that, Tanaka," mocks Peter, sitting up with a very amused, yet sleepy expression. She stares at him shocked. How long has he been awake?

"Like this?" Yuki asks, shooting a snowball at his red face. Angered, Peter makes a snowball but just before he could throw it, Susan shouts at him.

"What are you doing?!" she demands, helping Yuki up. Taking advantage of the situation, Yuki sniffs.

"I was trying to wake up your brother like you asked, but he tripped me and nearly threw a snowball at me!" Yuki answers, letting out some fake tears.

"Peter!" Lucy scolds, glaring at her brother.

"What?!" exclaims Peter, flabbergasted. "She was going to throw one at me first! I only tripped her in self-defense! And then she really threw one at me!" His words cause the sisters to look at Yuki.

"Yuki, is this true?" asks Susan, hands on her hips. As much as she wanted to lie, her family has taught her to never lie, so she couldn't.

"Yes," Yuki mumbles quietly, but still loud enough to hear. Expecting for his two sisters to reprimand her and take his side, Peter stands there with a smug look while Yuki looks down.

"That's a great idea!" Lucy suddenly squeals, jumping into Yuki's arms, surprising both her and Peter.

"You aren't mad at me?" asks Yuki, still confused.

"Of course not, it's just a harmless way to wake him up," Lucy replies. "I know how hard it is to wake up my brother, so I expected you to use different methods."

"Lucy!" scolds Susan. "Necessary or not, Yuki is immature to do something so low!" This time, Peter sends Yuki an arrogant look since he has Susan's support. However, his face falls as she speaks again. "And you Peter, it is not polite to trip a lady like that!"

"What's with all the arguing in the morning?" asks Beaver, running over to them. The group all look at each other awkwardly.

"Come now, we must get a move on before the witch finds us," Mrs. Beaver urges. Susan scoffs one last time at Yuki and Peter before taking Lucy's hand and following the beavers. Glaring at each other, Yuki and Peter turn their noses in the opposite direction and allow the beavers to escort them to Aslan.

They walk for a few hours over the cliffs and hills until they stop at a ledge.

"Alsan's camp lies near the Stone Table," Beaver points out. Blocking sunlight from her eyes, Yuki tries to find what Beaver is talking about. "Just over the frozen river."

"River?" gasps Peter, thinking of every worst-case scenario.

"Oh the river's safe dear," Mrs. Beaver comforts. "It's been frozen solid for a hundred years." They look over at the horizon again.

"It's so far," Peter says, slightly discouraged by the distance.

"It's a world, dear, did you expect it to be small?" chuckles the lady beaver.

"Smaller," Susan states, glaring at Peter harshly. Sighing, Lucy looks at her bickering siblings. Peter, too, sighs, but with guilt.

"Come on guys, we need to keep our morale up," Yuki says, trying to hearten them. "Look at how far we came and how many times we've escaped from the white witch."

"You should keep your eyes ahead, not behind," Peter retorts.

"Exactly, and look how much farther we have," Susan reminds her, causing Yuki to roll her eyes.

"Come on children, look alive!" Beaver cries dramatically. "The guardian is right! If we lose our fighting spirit we may as well go to the witch now!" The older children exchange a look of annoyance before turning back to the beavers.

"I agree with Yuki," Lucy pipes up. "Lead us to the Stone Table, please." The beavers wink and guide the children, this time with Yuki and Lucy chanting.

"I don't know what I've been told!" Yuki yells, marching behind the beavers, causing Lucy and the beavers to chuckle. However Susan constantly sent Yuki and Lucy annoyed looks while Peter had to fight the urge to throwing another snowball at her.

"I don't know what I've been told!" Lucy repeats, giggling. Yuki smiles, getting the reaction she had hoped for.

"But this white witch is getting old!"

"But this white witch is getting old!"

"We'll follow the beavers to Aslan!"

"We'll follow the beavers to Aslan!"

"Peter and Susan look like they ate some bran!" Her shout causes Lucy to lose herself in her giggles, while Peter and Susan look even angrier from before.

"Shut up!" they shout at the girl.

"You guys should take a joke," replies Yuki, sticking her tongue out. They continue the long journey with no more chants from Yuki, much to Lucy's dismay. She was enjoying the weird things that Yuki said.

Once again they walk with little spirit, each sluggishly walking in the snow. The beavers whisper to each other before Beaver turns back to them.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young!" he ushers. Yuki groans, while Lucy pouts. Who could blame them? Walking for hours in the snow when your life depends on it is not really easy.

"If he tells us to hurry up, one more time," Peter threatens with a playful tone as he picks up Lucy. "I am going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" Once again that image of Peter as an attractive brother made its way into Yuki's mind again, causing her to blush. Curse children for being her weakness. Right at that moment, Beaver calls for them again.

"What size hat do you plan to make, good sir?" Yuki jokes, smirking at Peter. Peter smirks back, marking this as one of their rare friendly moments in Narnia.

"Possibly a Yuki-sized hat, madam," Peter jests back. Lucy smiles at their friendliness.

"Oh come off it, you three," Susan lectures in a friendly tone. "They're just excited about escorting us to Aslan."

"MOVE!" Mrs. Beaver suddenly shouts. "RUN! IT'S HER!" They turn back to see a sled coming straight at them.

"Let's go!" Yuki follows up, helping Lucy get off Peter's back so they can run. The bells begin to ring louder. "You protect Lucy, I got Susan!" Her offer required no verbal agreements for Peter turns his attention to only Lucy. Taking his silent nod, Yuki catches up to Susan and begins dragging her.

"RUN!" Peter orders, pushing Susan ahead. The children pant heavily as they run through the snow and into a forest.

"This way!" Beaver screams, shooing them into a small 'cave' under the snow. Peter makes sure both of his sisters are in first and is about to get in when he notices Yuki on the ground again.

"What are you doing?!" demands Peter, dragging her in with them.

"I tripped!" she whispers in defense. Hearing the bells silence, Yuki's breath quickens as she makes a snowball in preparation for the witch.

"Are you serious?!" Peter insults in a hushed whisper. "A snowball against a witch's winter magic?!"

"Only weapon we have!" Yuki retorts.

"SHH!" Beaver shushes them. "Do you want to get us all killed?!" Everyone holds their breath, seeing a large shadow appear in the snow bank in front of them. Once the shadow disappears, Beaver silently sniffs the air as the children sit in fear, still frozen and unsure of what to do.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy says, being the first to speak.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter suggests, getting up, but Beaver pushes him down.

"No!" Yuki instinctively forbids, grabbing his arm, as did his sisters and Beaver. Just imagining Peter at the mercy of the White Witch sent a pang of pain through her heart. Strange, when did she have any concern for Peter and his safety? It must be because he's her friend; she always cares about her friends, even if they are not exactly friends. 'That's it. I care about him because he's my almost friend.' She pushes the annoying feelings to the back when Beaver speaks again.

"No, you're worth nothing to Narnia dead," Beaver whispers. Tearing up, Mrs. Beaver takes his hand.

"Neither are you, Beaver," she says sadly.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Beaver replies. The sight causes Yuki's heart to ache for the beavers and pray for nothing but Beaver's safety. She longs to one day have a relationship like the beavers'. Her thoughts soon vanish, hearing footsteps approaching and everyone hold their breaths again. She feels a strange sensation and looks at her hand. Her eyes widen at what she sees. How long has she and Peter been holding hands in this cave? Hoping no one else saw, she softly pulls her hand from his, surprised at how natural it felt to the point that she didn't even know until he squeezed it and how the warmth and comfort in her body slowly left just by letting go of his hand. Suddenly a head pops out from above, causing Lucy to shriek and Yuki to hurl her snowball at it.

"OW!" Beaver yells, falling down.

"YUKI!" Susan and Mrs. Beaver scold, gaping at what just happened. Peter stares wide-eyed at how much damage such a small girl can do with a simple snowball and thanked his luck for surviving her previous hits. Lucy immediately runs to help Beaver up.

"Beaver!" gasps Yuki. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, so am I," winces Beaver, rubbing his head as Mrs. Beaver and Lucy help him. "But all that aside, I hope you've been good! Because there is someone here to see you!" The children turn towards the direction Beaver is pointing to and sees a familiar man in red next to a sled.

"IT'S NOT A BLOODY THIRSTY WITCH!" cheers Yuki, causing the older children and beavers to glare at her disrespect. Santa chuckles, seeing the children's bewilderment as he stands there, looking jollier than he has ever been described.

"Merry Christmas sir," Lucy greets, walking to him with a smile.

"And a happy new year," Yuki adds, mouth wide open.

"It certainly is, my dear girls," he returns, "since you have arrived."

"Look, I have put up with a lot since I have got here but this-" Susan begins but is cut off by Peter.

"We thought you were the white witch, sir," Peter interrupts, trying to silence his sister's rude remark.

"Yes, sorry about that," Santa apologizes. "But in my defense, I have been driving one of these for a lot longer."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," questions Susan in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuki notices Peter rolling his eyes at his sister.

"No, not for a long time," Santa explains. "But the hope that you bring, your majesties, is beginning to weaken the witch's powers." The beavers look at each other proudly as Lucy's smile brightens even more. "Still, I dare say you can still do with these." Yuki sends him a questioning look as he opens his bag of presents.

"Presents!" squeals little Lucy, rushing over to him. Santa pulls out a small vial in a pouch and hands it to Lucy.

"The juice of the fire flower," he declares, looking at her in the eyes. "One drop can cure any injury." Smiling, Yuki walks over to Susan.

"That certainly does match her, doesn't it?" asks Yuki. Looking at her friend, Susan nods.

"Yes, but it is completely unrealistic," Susan whispers back.

"And though I hope you never have to use it," says Santa, handing her a dagger. Susan and Yuki turn to each other with shocked expressions. Peter, on the other hand, nearly fainted at the sight if not for Yuki and Susan supporting him.

"I think I could be brave enough," Lucy says cutely. Peter shudders at the thought of his youngest sister fighting with a tiny dagger against giants with clubs and swords.

"I'm sure you could," chuckles Santa. "But battles are ugly affairs."

"Did Santa just give a little girl a dagger?" asks Susan with wide eyes.

"Susan," Santa calls out, causing the girls to jump. Did he overhear them? But he merely holds out a quiver of arrows and a bow to her. "Trust in this bow, and it will not miss."

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" asks Susan, to which Peter rolls his eyes at again.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki whispers to Peter, causing him to turn to her.

"She keeps trying to act smart," complains Peter. It's true Susan has been trying to remove the magic from every experience, but that's because Susan has always been a logical person. Being practical is Susan, they shouldn't blame her for being her.

"Guardian!" announces Santa, waving for her to come over as Susan walks away with a horn and her new weapons.

"Yes sir?" Yuki asks, slightly nervous for her gift.

"For you, I have the sword of light," Santa says. Taking it with both hands, Yuki looks at the beautiful sword, admiring its golden hilt, which has a ruby in the middle, and the pure white color of the blade. She then notices two other slots on the sword above the ruby, but both are empty. Looking up, Yuki catches Santa's wink. "This sword will help you defeat evil and bring light back to Narnia. It is a sword that grows as you grow." Confused, Yuki raises an eyebrow. A sword that grows as she does?

"Does that mean it grows white hair when I do too?" she asks, completely confused by his words. He lets out a hearty "Ho ho ho!" and ignores the question.

"I understand that you have a talent for fighting skills, so I have one more gift for you, but you will find it when you fight the white witch," advises Santa, returning to his sleigh.

"Thank you sir," Yuki says, bowing to him, a custom from her home.

"Oh!" exclaims Santa, returning the bow. "And King Peter?" He pulls out a sword and a shield. "The time to use these is near at hand." Peter unsheathes his sword, marveling at the way it shines in the sunlight.

"Thank you sir," Peter replies, almost breathlessly.

"These are tools, not toys," reminds Santa. "Bear them wisely. Now, I must get going. Winter is almost over. Things pile up when you have been gone for a hundred years." As he flies off into the air, but not before saying "Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas!" The children all shout good bye at him and thanks for the weapons he gave them. Suddenly Peter speaks up in a tone of realization.

"He said winter is almost over," Peter repeats, a grave expression on his face. "Do you know what that means?"

"That the witch's powers are weakening?" asks Yuki, smugly. The same expression then appears on her face. "That means the ice will melt…" As soon as she gasps, Peter knew she finally got it.

"No more ice," Peter states, looking at the group.

"The river!" Beaver shouts, running off again and the children dash after him.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to jog every once in a while after we defeat the White Witch!" Yuki pants, falling behind the others.<p>

"Yuki, hurry!" Susan yells back. "We've got to get to the river!"

"Easier said than done, Susan!" retorts Yuki. She is determined in saving Narnia and all, but she has her lazy sides too. In this case, she would appreciate it if she did not have to run long distances at a fast pace.

"Hey Tanaka! Hurry up while we're still young!" teases Peter, sticking his tongue at her. Unlike his other taunts, this time Peter has a friendly glint in his eyes, so Yuki knows he is only trying to motivate her. Her body suddenly gains a burst of energy as her friends smile at her.

"It's a bit difficult to run when we're dodging rocks and running on ice at the same time!" Yuki snaps angrily. She didn't mean to direct her anger at them, but Yuki tends to snap when she is forced to run for too long. After a few more minutes, Yuki finds all her energy depleted again.

"Come children! Just a little farther!" Beaver yells.

"And how far is 'just a little farther'?!" groans Peter. "I'm losing _my_ energy now!"

"Oh you know, just a little farther!" Mrs. Beaver answers back, but they are sure the beavers are no longer heeding them any attention since it didn't seem like Mrs. Beaver even heard the question.

"What happened to 'hurry while we're still young'?" teases Lucy, laughing at the older children.

'It is amazing how much energy little children have,' thinks Yuki, gaping at how energetic Lucy is while panting loudly. By now, everyone lost their will to speak. They have been running for about twenty minutes and no one had enough air to speak anymore.

"I see the river!" Lucy cries happily.

"Finally!" Yuki cheers, beginning to slow down.

"You can't slow down now! Come on! I've got you!" urges Peter, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"We're here!" Beaver yells. "Come on children, let's pass!"


	5. The First Battle

"Hurry!" Yuki rushes them getting to the ledge. They luckily made it in time to see only part of the river melting.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter yells, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"I'm not that fast dear," apologizes Beaver.

"Wait, we need to think about this for a minute," Susan stalls them as Peter is about to run.

"We don't have a minute," Peter points out, glaring at her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan says defensively.

"No, you're trying to be s_mart_, as usual," retorts Peter, running off. Noticing the hurt look on Susan's face, Yuki pats her shoulder in a comforting way before going after them.

"Come on Susan," Yuki encourages, squeezing her hand for emotional support. Susan gratefully smiles at her and walks behind them. Suddenly they hear howling. "Okay now we really should go." Yuki walks carefully down the side of the cliff, until Susan slips slightly and grabs onto Yuki's back. "Susan I love you, but you just might be the death of me if you do that."

"Sorry," Susan apologizes dejectedly. Feeling as if everyone is against her, Susan fought to hold back her tears. Not realizing how harsh her comment sounded, Yuki apologizes and holds out a hand to her.

"We're friends Susan, live together, or we die together," she promises. She grabs Susan's hand and sends her a smile full of confidence.

"Can we not talk about dying right now?!" Peter pleads in exasperation, trying to keep the idea out of Lucy's frightened little head. Finally at the bottom, Peter takes a double-take on their surroundings. He steps lightly on a piece of ice, only for it to break and nearly sink. The color quickly drains from his face. Yuki lets out a whimper when a block of ice falls from above and lands in the river, missing her and Susan by a couple feet.

"Maybe I should go first," Beaver suggests. No need to say the children agreed to it immediately. Yuki giggles slightly at how cute the chubby beaver looked as he steps around the ice carefully, slapping it with his tail to ensure stability.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accuses playfully.

"Well you never know which meal will be your last, especially with your cooking," Beaver teases back. Peter takes Beaver's distance as a cue to begin walking. Peter walks hand in hand with Lucy to lead the group while Yuki and Susan hold onto each other. They walk slowly and lightly, trying to keep the ice together as long as possible. Lucy occasionally lets out a shriek, distracting Yuki, which then scares Susan.

"Yuki, mind losing some weight? I blame the cracking ice on you!" Peter jests to lighten the mood, causing Yuki to stick her tongue at him.

"I didn't take you as one to tease girls for their weights. What's wrong with being a little heavy? Besides, you do realize the ice only breaks after you step on it?" Her remark causes him to blush and continue on the ice silently.

"If mum knew what we were doing," Susan groans fearfully.

"Mum's not here!" Peter snaps coldly before turning to look ahead.

"Ignore him Susan," Yuki comforts, rubbing her back. Susan once again sends her a grateful smile, but Yuki notes that the pained look never left her eyes.

"Oh no!" Lucy girlishly shrieks, pointing to the wolves running above them.

"Run!" Peter yells again, for probably the fifth time that day. As they ran, Yuki notices the path the wolves took.

"Why didn't we just run above the river like they did and jump down?!" she cries, angered how much easier that would have been.

"Shut it! It's too late for that now!" Peter retorts. A few wolves suddenly jump down in front of the group, causing Lucy to scream. Peter instinctively pushes his sisters behind him. Beaver jumps in front of the children courageously, pawing at the wolves. However, courage does not always equal victory. One of the wolves suddenly pounces on Beaver, pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cries, heartbroken.

"Peter!" exclaims Lucy, causing the group to turn back to Maugrim. In the heat of the moment, Peter unsheathes his sword, followed by Yuki.

"Put that down, _children_," Maugrim taunts. Sneaking a look to Peter, she notices him holding the sword pointed down, so she knows that he's probably never had a sword fight in his entire life. She, on the other hand, practiced kendo as a child, so she has some idea on how to properly hold a sword. Yuki takes the liberty in sliding in front of Peter in case he messes up. "Someone could get hurt." Maugrim's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"No! Don't worry about me," Beaver protests over the roar of the melting waterfall. "Run him through!" One of the wolves circles around the ground secretly, but Yuki catches a glimpse of his fur and follows him with her sword.

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim coaxes.

"Stop you two, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan suddenly shouts, pushing Yuki's arm down. Knowing better, she shakes Susan off.

"Smart girl," chuckles the evil wolf.

"After everything that's happened, you think we should listen to a wolf working for the witch?!" Yuki counters, eyes never leaving the wolves.

"The Guardian's right! Don't listen to him!" Beaver protests. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Come on, this isn't your war," the wolf continues. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Yuki groans when she sees Peter fighting with himself mentally.

"Yeah, and let you guys take over the world and harm innocent creatures?! Peter, don't you dare tell me you buy any of his bloody bullsh-" Yuki shouts over the waterfall, but gets interrupted.

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan desperately cries, cutting off a glaring Japanese girl. "Just drop it!" She didn't know why he is so hesitant about this. Isn't running them through with a sword all he has to do? Thinking about it, maybe these wolves had families too or were tricked into working for the witch like Edmund. 'Great, I just talked myself out of self-defense.' She knew they have no choice but to fight, but something constricted her from slaying all the surrounding wolves. Yuki even felt the ability to take their lives, but her heart couldn't allow her to hurt them. 'Maybe I'll have a clear conscious if I let them attack first. We have to fight. We can't surrender to them.'

"No Peter!" Beaver yells. "Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have the chance!"

It was then that Yuki caught what Maugrim whispered to his underlying, well not really a whisper since his growl enhanced the volume of his voice, "We needn't worry about the strange looking one, the Queen said she is useless and unimportant."

_"Why is she even in our group?" one of the girls whisper loudly to the other, letting Yuki hear them on purpose._

_"Exactly what I was thinking," another replies._

_"We don't need some useless traitor in our group," the third girl whispers back._

_"I bet she won't be able to understand a word since this is all in English," another says, cackling. Yuki mentally kicks them, knowing that she would not be able to do anything in real life. All she can do is take the bullying and ignore it._

_"Hey! Chinese girl!" one of them spits in her face._

_'I'm Japanese, not Chinese, you ignorant brat,' Yuki retorts in her mind._

_"CAN! YOU! UNDERSTAND! ME?!" her friend continues, getting laughs from the class. Yuki scowls, seeing even her teacher snickering. "YOU! WRITE! WORDS! HERE! OKAY?!"_

_'If someone doesn't understand you, yelling makes no difference,' thinks Yuki, rolling her eyes. "I understand English just fine. Here, please check my work." With that, Yuki pushes her completed portion of the project forward and quickly leaves the classroom, ignoring any yells from her classmates or teacher. Once in the bathroom, Yuki locks herself in the bathroom stall and breaks down crying._

'I couldn't do anything back home, but here I have creatures who support me,' Yuki remembers. 'I'm sorry that I might have to sacrifice you, Beaver. Then again, wars are never fought without sacrifices. I'll show them for calling me useless and unimportant.' Yuki lets out a yell and attempts to run through a nearby wolf, only for Susan to block her when she saw the wolf stomping on Beaver.

"Yuki no!" Susan cries angrily, holding her back.

"Susan, we have to fight them!" Yuki quarrels. How can Susan believe them so easily? She knows Susan has courage in her somewhere, and sometimes they have to take risks, not just decide based on pros and cons. "They promised things to Edmund and look where that got him. I'm warning you mutt, let Beaver go or I'll skin you for a new coat!"

"Such a threat from a little girl," mocks Maugrim. He begins to advance with bared fangs. "Maybe I should kill the annoying one first to rid us of the unnecessary baggage."

"Stay away from her!" Peter shouts, trying to stand in front of Yuki to protect her.

"What's it going to be, children? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

"I've made it pretty clear what my decision is," Yuki defies, continuing to advance toward one of the wolves. "Peter, please agree with me this once." Frozen to his spot once again, Peter glances around without any movement.

"Peter!" shrieks Lucy, gesturing to the waterfall. With all the children's eyes at the waterfall, the wolf Yuki had been following took its chances and leaps at the group. Being the only one to notice, Yuki slices her sword through the air and stabs the wolf in the air. With a grunt, she pulls her sword from the carcass of the wolf.

"I've just killed a living thing," she gasps softly. "I'm sorry!" Before she thought she could easily kill them, but killing just one made her feel completely sick of herself. The shock of knowing she is the reason for that wolf's death pained her. 'Everyone dies at some point, and it's normal for deaths during war.' She had to repeat the line to herself to rid the guilt from her mind.

"Hold onto me!" she hears Peter declares loudly, but she is too late.

"Yuki!" shouts Mrs. Beaver. Finally breaking from the shock, Yuki realizes she is still on a battlefield.

"What?!" gasps Yuki, not ready for anything. Maugrim, just as confused as Yuki, looks at the waterfall and realizes what is happening. Peter plants his blade deep in the ice just as the ice holding the waterfall collapses. Once she finally gets the purpose of grabbing Peter's coat, the ice breaks and separates her from the Pevensies. 'Rest in peace, Mr. Wolf.' With that last thought, she focuses all her attention on the sudden rush.

Why didn't she think like Peter? His idea was actually genius, unlike her, who was willing to sacrifice a friend. Peter's idea had saved them all and didn't have to risk anyone. How could she have been so selfish?

"Yuki!" she hears the girls call. The ice cold water burns her lungs as she struggles to stay afloat.

"Help!" Yuki calls over the rushing water, but doubted that anyone heard her.

"Help!" This time Yuki notices it wasn't her voice, but someone else. Yuki's head snaps toward the direction of the young voice.

"Lucy?!" asks Yuki, swimming over.

"Yuki? Help me!" Lucy hollers, nearly submerged under water.

"I'm coming Lucy! Just hold on!" yells the older girl. She secures her sword and dives into the water to swim to Lucy easier. Finally she reaches the younger girl, and hugs her. "I got you now Lucy." The two work together to swim to the shore.

"LUCY!" Susan's voice spreads out across the river, but what really caught Yuki's attention is the tone of Susan's voice. She sounded as if she had lost everything, not just Lucy, but her entire family. Susan's pain evidently fills her tone as she continuously cries out for her lost sister. This motivates Yuki to ensure Lucy's safety even more. It doesn't matter if Yuki dies because no one would care much for her anyway, but Lucy… Lucy had a whole family that loves her. Lucy has to survive no matter what. With this thought in mind, Yuki summons all her strength and tosses Lucy onto the shore. However by forcing Lucy forward, it pushes Yuki backward, causing the two girls to scream again.

"Yuki! Hold on!" Lucy pleads, scanning her surroundings. Finally she spots what appears to be a branch and tosses part of it in the water. "Yuki grab on!" Yuki frantically grasps the vine, hissing as the thorns pierce her hands, but had no choice except to endure the pain. Together, the two work to pull her to shore. Yuki kicks the water to swim toward the small girl, who wraps the vine around a tree and pulls with all her might. Finally the struggle is over and Yuki safely collapses on land. "Yuki! Are you okay?"

"I'm safe, thanks to you, Lucy," Yuki smiles gratefully. "Thank you!" She pulls Lucy in for a tight hug before standing up. "Come, I heard your siblings calling for you." Lucy nods and begins walking up the small bank, holding Yuki's hand. Her thoughts trail back to Peter's plan. It was pretty smart of him, to use such a way to escape the wolves. He didn't have to slay a single one, yet he defeated the whole pack. Yuki hated to admit it, but that was impressive, minus the part where she and Lucy nearly drowned.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy's small little voice asks as she and Yuki slowly make their way up the small slope. Giggling at Lucy's cute way of making herself warm, Yuki takes off her coat to cover the poor child.

"Lucy!" Peter and Susan cry, both tackling Lucy in a hug. Yuki looks at the family moment in front of her, feeling sorrow and envy. She sighs, noting how no one really cared about her survival. Despite her love for Lucy, Yuki can't help but feel slightly jealous at the warmth of family that she is denied.

"Something wrong, dear?" asks Mrs. Beaver as Beaver tells Lucy to not worry.

"It's nothing," sighs Yuki. "I just envy them. And Beaver? I'm sorry."

"Why, whatever for, dear?" Beaver asks in a fatherly tone. "I'm proud of you for saving Lucy."

"Because back at the waterfall...I thought about sacrificing you to the wolves to survive and get back at them for what they said," Yuki replies with guilt. What was she thinking? Mrs. Beaver holds her hand.

"Dear, it comforts us to know that you are willing to fight on," Mrs. Beaver states, attempting to relieve her guilt. "Besides you only wanted to protect the rest of the group."

"No, that wasn't my reason," sighs Yuki, feeling even worse. "My reason is to make them pay for what they said about me. It was completely selfish of me."

"We do not expect you to be completely perfect when you're still just a child, Yuki," comforts Beaver. She smiles weakly at them. "But I hope you will learn from this guilt and not let it hold you back."

"Yuki?" She gasps in embarrassment when she feels Peter's arms around her again. "Thank you, for saving Lucy. And…" His voice trails off as he encases her in his arms tightly. "I thought we lost you!" Since when did Peter become friend with her again? He was yelling at her just a while back. This boy really did have mood swings. Susan soon pries Peter away to hug Yuki.

"Yuki, thank you for saving Lucy" Susan sobs, burying her face near Yuki's.

"Actually, _I _saved _her,_" Lucy brags proudly, earning a pat on the head from Peter. "But I guess she did save me too." Her cuteness makes the girl laugh.

"You're welcome, now let's go," states Yuki, blushing from Peter's hug. "It's really cold." Chuckling, Peter takes off his coat and is prepared to offer it to her until Mrs. Beaver speaks up again.

"I don't think you will be needing those coats anymore," she comments, pointing to trees that seem to be blooming flowers again. As they walk, a smile makes its way upon Yuki's face. They did care for her after all. She is glad that she and Susan are truly friends, but Peter… Something about his hug brought her more happiness than the other hug. Maybe it was the fact that Yuki no longer felt the discrimination and the conflicts she and Peter often had. All she knows is that his hug gave her butterflies and Susan's hug gave her immense joy. Her brighter mood makes her perception of her surroundings even prettier.

"So pretty," Yuki lets out breathlessly, inspecting a nearby flower.

"Yeah," repeats Peter, causing Yuki to look at him. "Absolutely stunning." What surprises her is that instead of looking at the flowers, his piercing, blue eyes linger on her. Realizing that he's been caught, Peter immediately looks away blushing madly. "I meant the flowers behind you, not you."

"Oh, right, I knew that," Yuki responds, peering at the white blossoms behind her. "They are pretty." The two stands there awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Who's the idiot that would think you're pretty?" Peter taunts, blushing and attempting to look away. Rolling her eyes, Yuki gives him a hard punch on the arm.

"Children hurry up!" Beaver calls to them. Peter and Yuki look up to realize the group has already walked ahead without them!

"This is your fault!" accuses Yuki.

"_My _fault?" protests Peter defensively. "How is this my fault? Wait, what's my fault?"

"For making things awkward!" the girl remarks.

"Well it's not my fault that you're…" his voice trails off as he slows to a stop.

"That I'm what?" demands Yuki, stopping next to him.

"Nothing!" Peter suddenly retorts angrily, running off.

"Boys…" Yuki shakes her head before running after the group.

"I'm the idiot," Peter groans, referring to his earlier question after making sure Yuki can't hear him.

Throughout the long walk, Yuki couldn't help but become mesmerized by the gorgeous scenery after everything has defrosted. Yet the long walk tested her patience and ruined the experience of sightseeing for her.

"Are we there yet?" whines Yuki.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Peter repeats, irritated by the question.

"Actually it's only been ninety-nine times," jokes Yuki.

"Please don't start again," groans Susan, weary of their constant bickering.

"We're just playing around," Peter pleads. "Right Yuki?" He slings an arm over her shoulder as Yuki wraps an arm around his waist.

"Don't forget, you're the one who wanted us to be friends," Yuki reminds her, backing Peter up. "And this is how we convey our friendship." Susan huffs and rolls her eyes, but ends up smiling because she is ecstatic that they can all be friends now.

"Look!" Lucy yells excitedly, pointing ahead. "It's Aslan's camp!"

"Finally!" cheers Yuki. "Let's go!" They wander into the camp, hearing a centaur blow his horn. Heads immediately turn their way. Yuki suddenly feels self-conscious with all the eyes on her. Wonder fills her eyes as she takes in all the creatures they pass. Dryads, centaurs, fauns, leopards, horses, even unicorns are present! How can one not feel like they are walking through a fairytale book? She giggles at a black bear waking up from is nap just to gaze upon them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispers through her fake smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy jokes. Lucy's comment knocks realization into her. The whole time they've been in Narnia, Yuki found herself fascinated by how strange the creatures look, but she's never thought about how unique they must look from the Narnians' points of view. Unlike the Narnians, they walked upright on two legs, no strange hair, all pale and wore strange clothes. Then she realizes something.

"Narnians don't wear pants!" Yuki gasps loudly, causing Narnians around her to cackle at her strange comments while Susan and Peter glare at her for her disrespect again. Luckily Lucy takes her side by giggling and holding her hand to protect Yuki from Peter. She looks around again and giggles at Mrs. Beaver fluffing her fur or smoothing it out to make herself look presentable.

"Stop your fussin'," Beaver reassures her. "You look lovely." The smile on Yuki widens as Beaver slings an arm around his wife, who is now blushing and looking shyer than before.

'I hope I can find love like that one day,' Yuki prays mentally. Lost in her thoughts, she took no notice of the group stopping, causing her to abruptly crash into Peter's back. Sending her a quick glare, Peter turns back to a centaur ahead of them.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter declares, unsheathing his sword. Instead of responding, the centaur simply turns towards a red and gold tent. This signals the Narnians to bow, while the children exchange looks of confusion. A paw slowly emerges from the tent, soon followed by a lion.

"I thought Aslan was a man?" whispers Yuki, receiving yet another glare from Peter. Then again, this world had no humans. Despite the lion's lack of human characteristics, the children found him majestic and powerful nonetheless. Peter is the first to bow, soon followed by his sisters and Yuki.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," greets Aslan. "Welcome Yuki, Susan, and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome beavers, you have my thanks." The beavers look excited and giddy until Aslan continues. "But where is the fifth?" Remorse falls upon the four children and two beavers once more.

"That's why we're here sir," Peter speaks. "We need your help."

"We had a little problem along the way," Susan adds.

"He's been captured by the white witch," Yuki chimes in.

"Captured?" gasps Aslan. "How?"

"He… betrayed them your majesty," Beaver answers slowly. Yuki winces at his diction as the Narnians voice their opinions among themselves.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur near them cries in anger.

"No!" Yuki rejects, trying to prevent the crowd from getting the wrong idea.

"Peace, Oreius!" Aslan commands, calming him and everyone else down. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It was my fault, really," admits Peter in a guilty tone. Shock could not describe how Yuki feels now, considering she's never heard him use such a tone. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," Susan comforts, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. Yuki mirrors her, surprising Peter.

"We're not going to war and leave him just like that though, are we?" wonders Yuki, worried about Edmund.

"He's out brother, sir," Lucy states meekly. Her voice slightly cracks, almost on the verge of tears. Yuki walks from Peter's side to Lucy to hug her.

"I know, but that makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan replies to Lucy. It is obvious that he immediately adored the youngest Pevensie. "And my dear guardian, we absolutely will not be going to war without Edmund. Now please, get some rest. The Narnians will help you into more suitable attires."

"Right this way, your highnesses," a dryad says, stepping out of the crowd to lead the children to their tents.

"And Peter? Yuki?" Aslan's voice stops them as they turn. "Once you are done, I wish to talk to you two on the east hill."

"Yes, sir," both Yuki and Peter reply in unison, causing them to exchange a glance. Without another word, they follow their dryad (or in Peter's case, a centaur) to their tents.

"Here is a dress for you, your highness," the dryad bows, holding out a beautiful white gown.

"Thank you, and please, call me Yuki," she thanks. "This dress is beautiful, but will you help me lace the back?"

"Of course, your—I mean, Yuki," the dryad chuckles.

"What is your name? I never got it," replies Yuki, beginning to strip off her dress.

"I am Zyra, your highness," answers Zyra. "I'm sorry, I mean Yuki."

"It's fine, well it's nice to meet you Zyra," Yuki laughs.

* * *

><p>The two proceed to chat about small things, like the Narnians in the camp.<p>

"Don't tell them I told you this, but Talia has been sneaking much wine when no one is looking at her," laughs Zyra.

"My lips are sealed," giggles Yuki, making a zipping motion. "Pardon me, but isn't this a little tight?"

"That's how Narnian dresses are, miss," answers Zyra, continuing to braid her hair. "I hope you aren't allergic to these flowers, they look wonderful in your hair."

"No, they're lovely, don't worry," thanks Yuki. "As for the dresses, I guess I have to get used to them, don't I?" The dryad nods apologetically, tying Yuki's hair.

"Complete!" she sighs happily, clapping her hands. "What do you think?"

"Thank you, Zyra! They look beautiful!" Yuki beams, hugging the dryad. However she falls through the petals, causing Zyra to laugh. "That was not fun…"

"Tanaka are you decent?!" Peter's voice yells from outside her tent. "What is taking you so long?" His voice trails off as he walks in the tent, seeing Yuki on the ground while the dryad is laughing still. "What is going on in here? Still clumsy as ever, aren't you, Yuki?"

"Oh shut it," groans the girl. Peter holds out a hand to help her up. Still weary, she gets off the ground by herself.

"Remind me not to be chivalrous to you anymore," Peter remarks sarcastically.

"Your highnesses, Aslan?" reminds Zyra, enjoying the staring contest between the two.

"Ladies first," offers Peter, holding the tent flap open.

"Then shouldn't you go first?" she asks bluntly, glaring.

"Go before my goodwill expires," growls Peter. Zyra giggles from behind the two.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you two fancy one another," Zyra smirks innocently, causing the two to blush.

"I do not!" Yuki and Peter quickly deny in unison. Zyra's smirk grows.

"Oh I know she does," Peter teases, not wanting them to sense his nervousness.

"Thanks," Yuki mutters, speed walking out to avoid Peter's taunting eyes as he holds the tent's flap for her.

"Yuki!" Lucy calls, running over to the older girl. "Susan and I are going to the river. You should join us once you talk to Aslan. You too, Peter!"

"Why not?" smiles Yuki, hugging the younger girl. She looks over at Peter with hopeful eyes, knowing her big brother could not reject her.

"Fine," chuckles Peter. "Now run along, we must get to Aslan." Nodding, Lucy obeys and rushes to Susan's side as Peter and Yuki walk up the hill. Yuki struggles up the hill in her flowing dress, causing Peter to laugh at her several times.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" growls Yuki, tripping over her skirt for the sixth time.

"That the beautiful Yuki can't walk in her own dress," teases Peter, causing her to blush and trip again. "Oh, is that a blush I see?" He laughs harder and pokes her cheek.

"Would you stop teasing me?!" she groans, trying to fight off the blush by covering her face. "And I thought you said whoever thinks I'm pretty is an idiot?" Unfortunately she needed her hands to get up, so she had no choice but to reveal the cherry she calls her face. That's when Peter realizes how seriously she took his comment.

"You know I'm serious, right? I may find you completely irritating, but I'm not blind. I guess I might be that idiot after all," Peter confesses seriously. "You really are beautiful." The blush darkens on her face as Peter's face nears her. Yuki sits completely still, feeling her heart race. If she moves as much as an inch, she was sure the butterflies in her stomach would burst out of her. Sure Yuki never found Peter's physically attractive, but she has been drawn in by the leader in him. "Now let me help you get off the ground, you look like a beautiful mess." His teasing tone is back again, along with his playful smirk, as he holds out a hand for her again. Not trusting herself to speak, all she can do is mindlessly take Peter's hand as he pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into him. "And by the way you're staring at me right now, I can say you find me attractive as well."

"Amazing," breathes Yuki, getting lost in his eyes. She could feel her knees buckling but forces herself to stand up anyways. Seeing his smirk get bigger, she snaps out of her trance. "It's amazing how huge your ego is!" She slaps Peter's arm off her and roughly forces him away. "I can walk just fine on my own!"

"And I'll make sure to catch you when you fall again," Peter teases her.

"Oh shut it!" Yuki growls again, repeating the earlier events. True to his words, Peter runs to her aid every time she trips, which is about 15 times.

"What do you think Aslan wants to talk to us about?"

"Most likely the prophecy," answers Peter. He suddenly turns to her. "I want to ask you something."

"It's not confessing your love to me, is it?" teases Yuki playfully, yet worried at the same time. However, seeing the blush on his face, she finds herself enjoying how the tables have turned.

"No!" Peter quickly rejects the idea and looks away. Sighing, he steps up and stares at the castle in the distance. "I wanted to ask you a favor. If we really have no choice and have to fight, I want you to force them back home and protect them for me." She didn't have to ask who he meant, because there are only three people in Narnia that he worries about that much.

"What about you?" asks Yuki, stepping up to him to look at the castle as well.

"I will stay back to help," Peter answers, looking down at his feet. "I want my siblings safe, but the Narnians are counting on us."

"You just want to rule Narnia by yourself, don't you?" jokes Yuki, but drops her smile once she sees Peter's glare.

"I'm serious, I don't want anything to happen to them," Peter pleads. "I'm dropping my pride and will get on my knees if I have to. Please, protect them for me if anything happens." He begins to kneel, but Yuki quickly blocks him. Here he was, about to kneel to a girl he despised just to ensure his siblings' protection, how could she take advantage of him? Then again…

NO! That's wrong! She can't take advantage of his weakness.

"I was just kidding Peter," she quickly replies. "Of course I will protect them for you, but I have to protect you too."

"Thank you, Yuki," Peter gasps, and Yuki realizes that he's been holding his breath for her answer. Her shock escalates when Peter throws himself at her for a hug. "Thank you. Please, protect them."

"I already said I will, so can you calm down?" Yuki whines, trying to push him off. "And stop hugging me, it's weird!" The two separate and stare at Cair Paravel in awkward silence. She secretly steals a few glances at an unsuspecting and distracted Peter, thinking about his pleads. She couldn't help but admire how much he was willing to do just to keep his siblings safe. Yuki had to admit that she is impressed by him. 'Now that I think about it, he's been impressing me a lot lately without meaning to. He has a lot of qualities that I admire, but how can we be friends if we barely get along?'

A little voice in the back of her mind soon replies, 'You don't have to be friends, you two can be much more than that.' The thought of courting Peter completely takes her by surprise. Sure, she thought of how attractive his personality is, but their friendship seems ridiculous as it is, being a couple is out of the question!

~Peter~

Sniffing softly, Peter wipes his tears away. How embarrassing it was for him to cry, and in front of a girl! It makes it even worse knowing he cried in front of Yuki and even begged her, but his siblings are worth it. He has to keep them safe, he promised his mom after all. Luckily Yuki agreed to his request without conditions, so he reassures himself that nothing will happen to his siblings.

He steals a quick glance at the Japanese girl next to him. She really did look beautiful in the Narnian attire. The white dress loosely hangs of her curves and flowed on the ground. He knew it was rude of him to stare, but he can't help it! Reminding himself that he must be a gentleman, a thought reaches his mind.

As much as he tries to be a gentleman to ladies, he always finds himself poking fun at Yuki. Why, he doesn't know, he just knows he likes seeing her red face yelling at him. It is… surprisingly adorable at times due to her childlike face. It's not that he wants them to argue all the time, but the childish arguments they have entertain him enough for him to want them to continue. Although at the beginning seeing her just irked him, as she provoked him without even doing or saying anything. He chuckles slightly, thinking of the time he listened to Yuki as she tumbled down the stairs. Sometimes he wishes to go back to that night and change everything. Narnia isn't such a bad place, maybe he shouldn't he yelled at Yuki like he did.

He thinks of his relationship with her. She was the first girl to catch his attention, even though it might be because of her different ethnicity, but her personality caught him too. He remembers how she used to try to be a lady in Professor Kirke's establishment, only to succumb to her clumsiness and her personality would be full of fire again. What if they are to become friends?

'What about more than friends? Maybe when this is all over…' His thought trails off when a warm feeling comes over him. 'No, I don't like her like that. I'm only thinking this way because she's the only girl that I've talked to who's not my family or teachers.'

"Peter, Yuki," a warm voice from behind them speaks, causing the two to whip around due to their nervousness.


	6. The Start of a New Friendship

"Aslan," the two acknowledge in unison.

"That is Cair Paravel, castle of four thrones and a pillar," Aslan explains. "One of which you will sit, Peter. As for Yuki, you are the pillar of said castle." Seeing the unsure look on Peter's face, he speaks again. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No," Peter sighs. "It's just that… Aslan, I'm not who you think I am."

"We're just children," adds Yuki, understanding his worries and confusion.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," Aslan states obviously. "Beaver also mentions you plan on turning him into a hat. Peter chuckles at the memory, revealing his dimple. "And you, are Yuki Tanaka, also of Finchley, correct?"

"Yes sir. I'm all for fighting the witch, but we really aren't warriors or even war leaders," continues Yuki, but Aslan holds up a paw.

"Children, there is a deep magic stronger than any of us could imagine in Narnia," Aslan explains. "It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies, yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter says sadly, as Yuki does the same, with slight changes.

"But I couldn't even protect the Pevensies," Yuki sighs at the same time as Peter. The two look at each other with sorrow and guilt in their eyes.

"You've brought them safely this far," comforts the majestic lion, sun shining off his golden mane.

"Not all of them," Peter reminds them. Placing a hand on his should, Yuki gives him a small smile.

'At least behind his pride, Peter knew humility,' thinks Yuki.

"You will be an amazing king, Peter," Yuki encourages him. "Even if you can be an idiot at times." Peter smiles gratefully at her for making him forget his worries but frowns again, remembering Edmund. To find comfort, he places his hand onto of her hand on his shoulder.

"I will do all I can for Edmund, but I need you two to consider what I ask of you," sighs Aslan.

"Of course, sir," agrees Yuki. "I'll be on your side for the war." The lion nods a thank at the guardian.

"I, too, have a family I wish to protect," Aslan says, looking over his camp. "You two are the oldest, so you must work together and give the other support."

"Aslan, I have a question," Yuki pipes up quietly.

"What is it?" asks Aslan. Peter silently stares at her.

"I had dreams of Narnia and once I had a vision of the White Witch commanding her police to come after us," Yuki summarizes. "Why is it that I can do that?" A warm chuckle erupts from Aslan's throat.

"You are the Guardian of Narnia," he reminds her. "In simple terms, it means you and I have a strong connection. In times of danger, I will foreshadow it to you. However, heed my warning when I say I cannot always be there for you." Yuki nods slowly. "The reason I give this gift to you and not Peter is because only those with the strongest hearts and faith can receive my power. Lucy, is another who has the gift. I hope you two will protect her with your best efforts."

"Of course," Peter promises, although no one had to ask him of that.

Remembering her mother, Yuki holds back a few tears threatening to spill. "Something wrong, Guardian Yuki?"

"No, it's just I miss my mum, that's all," sniffs Yuki. Peter puts an arm around her shoulder to put her in a half-hug and give her support. This act brings a smile upon Aslan's face.

"Do not feel reserved, dear one," Aslan replies, nuzzling his head into her stomach. "Remember that you are not alone. The Pevensies are here for as am I and the rest of the Narnians. Do not isolate yourself any longer." She nods weakly, digging her fingernails into her hand to stop the flow of tears. Peter uses his sleeves to gently wipe off the tears at her eyes.

"Thank you Aslan," she whimpers, and Peter pulls her closer and forces her head onto his shoulder. Suddenly the sound of a horn fills the air, sending alarm surging through the two.

"Susan!" Peter screams, running off towards the sound with Yuki behind him. They arrive to see Susan and Lucy stuck up in a tree with three wolves circling it and snapping at Susan's feet. "Get back!"

"For Peter's sake, stop dangling your foot!" shouts Yuki as she runs to stand back to back with Peter.

"Yuki, are you with me?" Peter asks, fear evident in his voice.

"To the end!" she laughs in response. Maugrim is now taunting Peter from his front as Yuki watches his back against the two wolves licking their mouths.

"Come on, we've already been through this before," Maugrim reminds them. "We both know you haven't got it in you!"

"Yuki!" screams Lucy, as a wolf runs at her, only to be kicked off.

"Watch out!" Susan yells, causing Peter to turn toward Susan, back exposed to Maugrim. Seeing this, Yuki jumps back to back with him again.

"Don't yell, you're distracting him!" she yells at the girls in the tree. A roar erupts from the side, and they turn to see Aslan on one of the wolves. Just as Oreius is around to slay the remaining two wolves, Aslan stops him.

"This is their fight," he speaks. Hearing this, Yuki knew that Aslan's right. They must get some experience if they are to fight the war. The thought and guilt from killing before hit her, but this is for a good cause.

"This is for Aslan and Edmund," she declares quietly, but boldly. Without another thought, Yuki slashes her sword down through the air, slaying the wolf in front of her.

"I see the guardian's made her second kill," Maugrim observes. "Funny, the Queen said the Guardian's of no importance, so we do not have to bother killing her. Yet she has the will to kill. Maybe I should kill her first after all."

As the smirking Maugrim prepares to pounce, Peter pushes Yuki out of the way to stand between her and the danger. He leaps at the petrified Peter, knocking him to the ground. Peter lets out a scream and the two become silent.

"Peter!" the girls yell, and throw themselves at him. His sisters push the wolf off his body as Yuki falls to her knees beside him. They all laugh with glee and relief when Peter sits up alive, shaken but alive. The family embraces each other as Yuki watches from aside like a stranger.

"You finally did it," congratulated Yuki, patting Peter on the back. "Thank you!" She shows her gratitude by leaping into his arms and burying her head in his chest, grateful for him saving her and surviving his first battle. Aslan lets go of the wolf under him.

"Follow him, he will lead you to Edmund," Aslan commands. The group behind obey and begin to trail behind the wolf. "Peter, Yuki, clean your swords." They look at each other questioningly, but does as Aslan says and clean their swords on the grass.

"I guess we kneel now?" asks Yuki, kneeling down in front of Aslan. Peter slowly gets on his knees. Aslan smiles warmly at them and puts his paw on their shoulders.

"Rise, Lady Yuki Wolf's Bane, knight of Narnia," Aslan declares, knighting her. Yuki smiles brightly and jumps to her feet proudly, receiving a hug from the girls. He then does the same to Peter. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, knight of Narnia." Peter rises, and one can see how proud he was of himself for achieving such an honor. However he does not receive a hug like Yuki did, but smiles from his sisters and a handshake from Yuki.

That night Yuki found herself having insomnia and decided to take a walk around the campgrounds.

"Did you have trouble sleeping also?" a voice asks, and Yuki turns to see dear Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you doing up?" she asks.

"I'm worried about Edmund," replies the little one. "Oreius and the others have been gone for quite some time and haven't returned yet."

"Don't worry Lucy," Yuki comforts, hugging her. "I'm sure that they're all fine. They're probably having too much fun destroying the White Witch's camp to come back early is all. I know I would." Lucy lets out a giggle at the thought of Oreius rampaging through the enemy camp grounds. "I promise on my sword that Edmund and the others will be fine."

"Thank you, Yuki," thanks Lucy. "Do you think…Do you think you can teach me a bit of your language?"

"Of course," Yuki chirps excitedly. "What do you want to learn?"

"How about…food?" asks Lucy. "Please teach me how to say food."

"Well food is 'tabemono'," Yuki answers. "If you want to say you're hungry, you'd say 'Onaka ga pekko pekko desu'. Try saying it." Lucy repeats it slowly, and then repeats it a second time. "You're adorable, you know that Lu?"

"So I've been told," Lucy jokes, giggling. "What about family?" Yuki pretends to think hard.

"Kazoku," states Yuki. "Say 'Watashi no kazoku ga daisuki.'" Lucy does as Yuki commands.

"What does that mean?" she asks in a cute voice.

"It means 'I love my family'," answers Yuki. The two spend half an hour teaching speaking small Japanese words to Lucy's heart's content. "Come on, the sun's beginning to set, little one. Off you go back to camp."

"You sound like Aslan," Lucy teases. "Thank you for the lessons! It really took my mind off Edmund."

"I'll see you in the morning to train," smiles the older girl, waving to the child as she runs to Susan. Yuki decides to go back to the top of the hill where she can see Cair Paravel. To her surprise, she hears some quiet whimpers and sniffles. "Peter?! Are you crying?!"

"No!" Peter lies through his sniffles. "I have something in my eyes." Although she felt like making fun of him, the sight of a boy who had so much confidence and strength in him crying in front of her as if someone had slain his whole family was too much for her to bear.

"Okay fine, you have some of the dust in your eyes," Yuki agrees, walking over and sitting down next to him. "But I'm not stupid, are you still worried for Edmund?"

"Yes," gasps Peter, trying to catch his breath, but ends up sobbing harder. Now Yuki begins to feel uncomfortable. All she could do is wrap an arm around his shoulders and give him some support.

"Peter, Oreius and the others will bring Edmund back safe and sound," Yuki assures him, feeling as if she is talking to Lucy again. "He'll most likely be scared, but Edmund is fine."

"How can you be so sure?" cries Peter.

"Beaver said so himself. The witch wouldn't kill Edmund unless she has all four of us, she needs him as bait," Yuki reminds him.

"Right, she wouldn't kill him yet," repeats Peter, trying to reassure himself about Edmund's well-being. "Aside from that, how am I supposed to lead a whole country?"

"Peter, you love bossing people, now you get to boss a whole country," jokes Yuki, but earns a glare from him.

"I'm serious," he groans with frustration. "I can't rule a kingdom like this." So he wasn't the spoiled brat who loves to boss others around that Yuki initially thought of him... He just wanted to keep everyone safe.

"Peter, there will be your siblings with you," she reminds him. "You won't be ruling Narnia by yourself, you'll have Edmund, Susan, and Lucy." She hesitates a bit, unsure if she should include herself or not.

"What about you?" Peter asks curiously, glancing at her. "You're the Guardian of Narnia, aren't you technically supposed to rule with us?"

"I doubt that," laughs Yuki. "But I will be there for you until the end, like a loyal guardian is supposed to be. By the way, how did you know the sound of the horn earlier was from Susan? We've never heard its sound before."

"I don't know, I guess that horn is magic because right when I heard it, I knew that my sisters needed me. It seemed to have...called me," Peter answers, just as confused as Yuki. "And Yuki? Thank you." Strange how two simple words released a cage full of butterflies in her stomach. The butterflies multiplied when Peter throws his arms around her in an embrace.

"P-Peter?" stutters the red guardian. "What are you doing?"

"It's called a hug," Peter teases, finally releasing her. He notices the blush on her cheeks. "Oh dear Guardian, why so red?" Peter chuckles and wipes the dried tears from his face as he uses one hand to pinch Yuki's cheeks.

"They're red because you pinched them!" she denies, embarrassed. Slapping his hands away, she shyly swiftly turns around to face the other direction.

"Oh come on, you know you fancy me, that's why you're blushing!" Peter continues.

"No I don't!" Yuki squeaks when she feels arms hug her from behind.

"Your heartbeat says otherwise," Peter breathes in her ear. Fearing that Peter would hear her loud heart, she begins to swear the most colorful words in Japanese.

"Peter, I swear if you do not let go of me, I will resort to violence!" threatens Yuki, struggling to get out. However the hug did have a nice feeling to it. Yuki could feel like a soft plush toy being hugged with love or so, but she would never let Peter know that.

* * *

><p>~Peter~<p>

Peter would be lying if he said he didn't like how they were. True, they haven't known each other for long, but now they're like old childhood friends. Peter found it kind of fun to have a friend to argue with, to play fight with, and to tease. His lock on Yuki proves his point even more when Yuki begins to let out a string of the strangest yells he's ever heard. It took him a while before he realizes she is cursing him out in Japanese.

"Peter, I swear, if you do not let go of me, I will resort to violence!" He knows that Yuki's threats are always promises, but what fun would it be if he let her go now?

"It's not ladylike to swear, dear Yuki," Peter taunts even farther. He braces himself for anything she would throw at him, but doesn't feel any pain yet. He unconsciously loosens his grip to try to peek at what Yuki would do. Taking this chance, Yuki stomps on his foot, rendering him harmless for a good five seconds, long enough for her to escape. "OW!"

"I'll get you Pevensie!" she threatens, running off to the battlegrounds. Despite the throbbing of his left foot, Peter couldn't help but laugh at the scene that just occurred. It sure is nice to have a friend like Yuki. It's even better since Yuki is such a tomboy because he did not have to worry about having two Susans in the group, always lecturing him on manners.

"Maybe I should go train too," Peter says quietly to himself. "More chances to pick on her."

At training, the two had to work with themselves since Oreius had gone off in the search. The two are evenly matched, losing and winning about the same amount of time.

"Peter, if I'm to protect you and your siblings, wouldn't that imply we will be fighting together physically?" asks Yuki.

Unable to understand where she is going with this, Peter answers slowly, "Yes?"

"Why don't we come up with some combinations we can use together? Like how a sword and shield defends each other?" suggests Yuki. Peter ponders on the thought, pretty interested and impressed by the idea.

"I don't see why not," Peter replies, lighting up her face. "BUT!" The word brings a look of disbelief onto her face. "You have to promise to be my friend for the rest of your life." Giggling, Yuki nods.

"But it doesn't mean I won't attack you every once in a while," Yuki winks. Peter blushes at that. She looked so pretty when she did that. "You need someone to keep that ego of yours grounded."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Peter smiles. They can finally be friends now! "Now what were you saying?"

"Obviously we cannot have one person be the sword the whole time while the other is the shield since situations can change," analyzes Yuki.

"Of course, there are no sure things on the battlefield," agrees Peter. "Why don't we both take turns and switch roles? That way, we'll both get practice for each formation." Yuki nods. "Any formations in mind?"

"For now, we can only practice formations with us," Yuki starts. "I actually had ideas for a triple formation, but we must wait for them to return with Edmund first." At the mention of his brother's name, Yuki notices a slight grimace on Peter's face. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he assures. "When he comes back, I'm making sure he never goes anywhere alone again." The two share a smile to ease the tension before starting.

"Considering you fight with a shield, I think we should start practicing with you as a shield," Yuki thinks aloud. "I'm planning to fight in the war with these." Peter's eyebrow raises in confusion when Yuki holds her sword in a strange position. "I think for formation A, we can have you do an X slash and guard me from the bottom."

"Like this?" asks Peter, taking one giant step forward while slashing in an X motion.

"Yes, perfect. And then…" Her voice trails off as she jumps above Peter and throws her sword straight ahead, hitting the target in front of her, startling Peter and four fauns and three centaurs in the process. It didn't hit the center, but it still is a neat trick.

"That is amazing," Peter gasps, mouth wide open like Lucy's when she first saw Santa. He jumps around to face Yuki with glee. "So while I take care of enemies surrounding us, you will be able to scout any incoming enemies and even kill some of them before they reach us."

"Actually you overestimated me, I haven't thought that far ahead," Yuki says, surprised. "That's one of the only times you've made an intelligent idea." Giving her a fake offended look, Peter playfully punches her shoulder. "My only problem is that once I throw the sword, that's it. It'd be great if I can hit the White Witch with this one shot, but since all I have is my sword, everything ends there."

"That is a problem," Peter frowns in disappointment. The combination really is impressive, but it will leave Yuki weaponless. "Maybe we can think of something to throw instead of your sword. Snowballs, perhaps?" He chuckles, remembering Yuki nearly knocking Beaver out with just snow.

"Yeah, maybe rocks or something," sighs Yuki, feeling his disappointment. She really wanted to throw things like that, she's always thought it was amazing how ninjas can take out their targets in such a way. "Maybe when Edmund gets back, he can help you with the enemies surrounding us too."

"That's the perfect way for brothers to bond," Peter whispers, full of hope. "The three of us fighting side by side…"

"By side," adds Yuki, smirking. "Come on, less day dreaming, more formations. We've gotten the basics down from Oreius, but we have something no Narnians here have."

"Modern knowledge," agrees Peter. "Although, I doubt I know anything to actually help us."

"Same," Yuki replies, chest fallen.

Guilty about bringing down the mood, Peter tries to encourage her, "Don't worry, we might think of something without knowing. How about Formation B? You slide under their legs and slash them from behind while I attack them from the top in the front? The only downside is that it targets only one opponent." His disadvantage causes him embarrassment since his idea couldn't measure to Yuki's idea.

"I don't think we should center our ideas on quantity as much as quality," Yuki thinks deeply. "From what I see, your formation would injury them to the point where they can be of no harm and it emphasizes teamwork. It would improve morale of the troops if they see their leaders working together so well. I like it." Peter smiles brightly. How can one compliment from her bring him so much happiness? "I say we should try it out and see if it works."

"There's a dummy over there, let's try it," he says, leading the way. As they walk, Peter occasionally bumps shoulders with Yuki, feeling sparks at the contact. Luckily Yuki takes no notice and assumes it is just due to the uneven ground.

The two managed to come up with two formations that focused around Yuki, Formations A and E, one for Peter, Formation C, and two with them working as sword and shield, Formations B and D. They practiced through the afternoon and until the latest of the night to perfect all their moves. They finally decide to turn in for the night when a tree beside them yelled at them to go away so it could sleep.

As Peter walks back to his tent, he smiles at the thought of fighting beside Yuki. They seem like the perfect team, a team that would become even better when Edmund returns. And if they can make formations with all five of them, that would be even better, but imagining Lucy fighting causes him to cringe and determine that four in a formation is enough. His grin grows larger as he remembers how happy and energetic Yuki was the whole day. Not to mention they did not fight even once since they began planning formations. He also remembers how Yuki tended to trip over her dresses. It's true that ladies often wear dresses, but what if she trips while fighting at Beruna?

'I won't be able to protect her all the time, even if I wanted to,' Peter thinks. "Maybe I can ask the fauns and centaurs to make her some armor suited for ladies." Proud of his endless wonderful ideas, Peter rushes to the tent where they crafted armor and draws out how he wanted Yuki's armor to be. After confirming that the fauns could make it, Peter follows the examples of others and returns to his tent for slumber. **(AN:If you want to see what the armor will look like, search up 'Lux League of Legends'. I think this is the perfect armor for her.)**

* * *

><p>~Yuki~<p>

"I can't believe I woke up so late!" Yuki yells, stumbling to lace up her dress and slipping on some rocks.

"The monarchs are outside eating breakfast," Zyra informs her, helping her fix her hair. "And King Edmund has returned to us."

"Edmund's back?!" Yuki cries, tears forming. "Zyra, please tell me you are telling the truth."

"Yes I am Yu—" However she is cut off when Yuki dashes out of the tent.

"Edmund!" screams Yuki, tackling Edmund as she throws her arms around him for a hug. They had much bad blood at the beginning like she and Peter, but ever since becoming friends with Peter, she had forgiven Edmund at the same time. The poor boy has gone through enough, so he deserves to slack. Surprised by the new weight, Edmund topples over, bringing Yuki down with him. "Sorry! I'm just so happy you're alright!"

"You were right after all!" Lucy cheers, hugging Edmund again. Edmund laughs touched that they had missed him so. However Yuki's smile drops when she feels how thin Edmund has gotten.

"Edmund, dear, eat more," Yuki urges, grabbing some food to feed him.

"What's wrong?" Edmund chuckles, but gratefully eats the food.

"Even Yuki agrees that you must eat more," Susan adds, helping her friend force feed Edmund.

"What's wrong, Peter?" asks Lucy's timid voice, bringing attention to the blonde leaning against the rock.

"Nothing," Peter replies in sour tone. What's his problem? "But you'll need more food for the journey home."

"We're going home?" questions Lucy.

"You are," Peter corrects. Yuki decides to give Peter support this once.

"Peter and I decided that you guys will be going home," she explains. "But we will stay to protect Narnia."

"But they need us," Lucy points out. "All five of us."

"I know sweetie, but…"

"But nothing," Peter interrupts. "It's too dangerous. You almost drowned, and Edmund almost died!"

"But that's why we have to stay," pleads Edmund.

"What?" Yuki asks, concern fills her voice as the broken boy speaks.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it," he speaks with full remorse. "We can't leave them behind to suffer for it." His tears were enough to break a heart.

"I guess that's it then," Susan smiles, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asks Peter.

"To get some practice in," Susan says.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," jokes Yuki, grabbing her sword and following Susan. Lucy jumps up in joy and goes after her. Peter lets out a groan, knowing his only ally has betrayed him. Edmund looks at his older brother awkwardly.

"No, you can't go onto the battlefield," Peter snaps, bringing Edmund's spirit down. "Without some fighting lessons first." Hearing the last part, Edmund looks up with enthusiasm. "And who else to teach you than Oreius and your big brother?"

"Ahem!" Yuki coughs loudly, smirking with hands on her hips. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh and Yuki too," Peter laughs. He walks over and hugs Edmund.

"Gross!" laughs Edmund, struggling to get out.

"Remember to get me after I train with Susan," Yuki reminds Peter. "We need to go over the formations with Edmund."

* * *

><p>Yuki watches in awe as Susan practices shooting her arrows. Even though Susan's been missing the target, Yuki can tell Susan has serious potential.<p>

"Would you like me to help?" asks Yuki.

"You know how to shoot?" Susan gasps.

"A little, my mother used to be in her high school archery club and she's taught me a bit," Yuki humbly replies. She picks up a spare bow and arrow. "Although I might be a bit rusty, just follow my lead." She points out the flaws in Susan's stances and how she holds the bow. Finally, she attempts to show Susan how to aim the arrow. "You got it, now let it fly!"

Susan releases the arrow and it hits the target on the mark.

"That is amazing, Yuki!" cheers Susan. "Thank you!" Smirking at the two older girls, Lucy pulls out her dagger. When the girls break, Lucy throws her dagger, hitting the target perfectly.

"Wow," breathes Yuki, impressed that a little girl. She even managed to hit the center! She's just like a ninja. 'Wait, ninja?' Maybe this is the answer to the problem she and Peter have with Formation A! Why couldn't she think of it sooner? Ninjas had shurikens, maybe she can ask the fauns down at the weaponry to craft her some. "Now that's amazing."

"I would love to see your skills now Yuki," Susan requests. Lucy also turns with hopeful eyes.

"Alright," she giggles, trying to calm Lucy down. "But don't expect much." Taking a deep breath, she does as she taught Susan and releases her arrow. It whips through the air, but suddenly changes course and flies past its target.

"PETER WATCH OUT!" the girls scream. Startled, Peter turns to see an arrow coming at him and pulls his unicorn back. The arrow grazes him slightly, cutting off tips of his hair.

"Yuki, you should run," warns Susan as Peter's face turns an angry red.

"Peter! Edmund!" Beaver suddenly yells, scampering towards them. The children freeze and give him all his attention. At this point, Peter has Yuki in the air with his arms wrapped around her waist. Hearing Beaver's urgency signals for him to slowly release Yuki back to the ground.

"What is it Beaver?" asks Yuki, hoping it'd get her out of the trouble with Peter.

"It's the White Witch! She's come to see Aslan!" Beaver yells.


	7. How to Make Things Awkward

"Make way for the queen of Narnia!" an ugly dwarf announces, cackling as he leads the way. Narnians surrounding the path boo as four Cyclops carry the witch.

"Edmund, get behind me," warns Yuki, stepping in front of him. He obeys without a word. She hated to admit it, but Jadis is the most beautiful woman Yuki has ever seen, aside from her mother of course. No one can ever compare to her mother in her eyes, but Jadis was a close second. In fact, Yuki nearly forgot to breathe from how beautiful the White Witch is, that is until she talked.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the witch states smugly. The hatred returns her to her senses and Yuki digs her foot in the ground to avoid running up and punching the smirk off her face.

"His offense was not against you!" Aslan roars.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was written?" the witch reminds him, striking fear in everyone. Yuki turns to Edmund with sorrow. It sounded like she is here to reclaim him.

"Do not recite Deep Magic with me!" Aslan warns. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well, that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis says. "His blood is my property."

"Try to take him then!" Peter threatens, drawing his sword. Rolling her eyes, Yuki tries to get him to back off. He barely knew how to block or parry the other day, how can he take her on? Not only her, but her minion seemed to be ready to charge at Peter also. By the looks of it, Peter probably wouldn't be able to defeat her right hand dwarf either.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right? Little king," she taunts. Jadis' eyes wanders to the figure next to him. "I see the Guardian is finally here. Come fight for me, and I will spare you."

"How about I fight you instead?" retorts Yuki, also drawing her sword, but the witch just lets out a small laugh.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned," she threatens. "And perish in fire and water." Her gaze turns back to Aslan. "That boy will die on the Stone Table as tradition." Murmurs and gasps were heard among the troops. Yuki nervously glances around, praying for someone to say that was not true. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" Aslan commands, silencing everyone. "I shall talk to you alone." The queen smirks and walks into the tent after him, with Yuki throwing hateful glares at her as she passes.

Quite some time passed since the two entered the tent. Everyone is now sitting on the ground. Edmund fingers the grass, scared to hear about his fate. At first everyone whispered comforting words to the boy, but now no one had the nerve to say anything anymore. Finally a white figure emerges from the tent, causing everyone to hop to their feet, hooves, tails, whatever the Narnians had. The White Witch continued to glare at Edmund. Aslan follows after.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he announces, raising cheers from the troops.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The witch demands loudly, attempting to ruin the festive mood, but one roar from Aslan causes her to tremble and fall into her 'throne'. The Narnians laugh and get back to celebrating Edmund's safety.

"You're gonna live!" Yuki laughs, jumping into his arms.

"Whoa!" cries Edmund, nearly falling over from the older girl's sudden weight.

"You weren't that happy when I escaped death," Peter snorts.

"Oh Pete, jealous?" smirks Susan in return as Edmund sticks his tongue out. Yuki raises a brow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me," she jokes, approaching him.

"Of course not!" growls Peter, red from embarrassment.

"Well, we just got Edmund back and he's finally safe from the White Witch," Yuki reminds them. "Instead of fighting, I believe we should celebrate!" Her suggestion causes the Narnians to cheer even louder.

"I'd love that, but I think I should train more," Edmund chuckles shyly. "I just got back and I can barely fight. Just because I'm safe doesn't mean the war will be cancelled."

"I guess you have a point," sighs Yuki.

"False alarm, dear friends!" Peter yells to the Narnians who are preparing wine. "We must go back to training!" Groans were heard in response, but they agreed that training would be more productive than just drinking.

"Come, Yuki," Lucy pleads, finally speaking up. Strange, why was she so quiet earlier? "I still want to see you fight with a bow."

"I'd prefer it if no one lets her near a bow or arrow again, actually," groans Peter, showing them the short locks of hair Yuki had shot off just a while back.

"In that case, I will make you a custom bow as soon as the war is over," jokes Edmund, hugging his new best friend.

"HEY!" Peter yells, trying to pull the two apart.

"Come on, Oreius is supposed to teach you two more on how to ride horses," Susan points out, gesturing to the centaur waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Night quickly falls. All five children practiced long and hard to sharpen any skills they needed for the war. By now, Susan and Lucy had gone to sleep already, but Yuki had no idea where the boys went. Despite the late hour, Yuki wanted to continue training since she can't forget the way Peter defeated her so easily the first time they sparred. She just had to improve much more. If she can't take down Peter, she would stand no chance against the White Witch. She strings another arrow and carefully aims the tip at the bulls eye and releases it.<p>

"UGH!" Yuki growls in frustration as her arrow misses…again. Around the target are the arrows from earlier. A light hits her eye as she kicks a nearby pebble. The daggers on the ground to the right caught her eyes. A flashback of Lucy hitting the target with her tiny dagger goes through her mind. "I wonder…" She cautiously picks up a light dagger from the stack and holds the flat of the blade between her fingers.

Concentrating on the target once more, she lets out a short breath and throws it. A loud THUMP sound was heard and Yuki looks up to see she had hit the top of the middle. "YES!"

"That was amazing!" compliments a sudden voice behind her.

"AH!" shrieking from surprise, Yuki clumsily trips over a nearby root and onto her face. A familiar laugh follows her unfortunate fall. "I'd appreciate if you do not sneak up on me like that, Peter."

"Oh come on, it's almost bed time," retorts Peter, pointing at the moon.

"Well then why aren't you asleep? And I don't know what that has to do with anything," Yuki shoots back, dusting dirt off her behind as she stands up.

"Something told me to take a walk tonight," replies Peter. "And I'm glad I did, that last toss was outstanding! I think we have the solution to Formation A now, don't we?" Yuki slightly blushes at the compliment.

"It was just luck," she says modestly. "Although I did get a rush fighting like that."

"I think it's more than luck," says Peter. "Here, let's make a deal. You throw one more dagger at that target. If you hit the bulls-eye, I will craft you a custom dagger set for combat after the war is over. Then we will practice Formation A again with the new daggers. And if you miss, even by just a bit, you have to carry me around like my personal throne."

"Edmund's going to make me a custom bow, you're going to give me custom daggers?" confirms Yuki, to which Peter nods. "Actually I've asked the fauns to make me some shuriken for battle, but I'm up for a set of custom daggers too. A girl can never have too many weapons."

"Isn't it usually 'a girl can never have too many shoes'?" corrects Peter, chuckling.

"Yes, but for me? No," Yuki replies, winking at him before turning away. "Although Susan would be impressed that you know that." She picks up another dagger and looks straight at the board. Peter watches closely as Yuki whips the dagger at her target, flying full speed until it hit near the center a second time.

"Wow!" Peter grins, excited at the experience. Growling, she looks back at the target with disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't hit the target in the center..."

"Are you serious? That was amazing! Look at that!" Peter exclaims, pointing at the target.

"Yes, Peter, but look again," Yuki mumbles. "It's only at the edge of the center circle. I need it to hit the middle."

"Why are you so pessimistic?" asks Peter, giving her a look. "At least look on the bright side. For a first timer, you've made incredible progress. And second, now I owe you a set of daggers."

"I should make bets with you more often; soon I'll be High Queen at this rate." Peter smirks at her. "What?"

"So you want to marry me?" Peter jokes, smirking and stepping toward her. Her eyes widen when Yuki realizes what her statement sounded like.

"NO!" she shouts, pushing Peter away. "I meant I'll demote you from High King and take over your place!"

"I was just joking!" laughs Peter, nearly falling over from how red she became. "Why would I want to marry you?"

"Can you really imagine us married?" Her mind wanders to the thought and it wasn't long before the two burst out laughing.

"I can really see us walking on the beach together!" laughs Yuki, imagining the two of them holding hands along the beach. They pretend to hold hands and laugh.

"And then the crazy idea of me proposing to you?" Peter adds, pretending to propose. He makes a quick fake ring out of a nearby flower and holds it up. "Will you marry me, my sweet Yuki?"

"Oh yes, Peter, I do!" Yuki cries dramatically. Peter slips the flower ring on and twirls her around. "Can you imagine us having being king and queen together?"

"I know, and then they'll expect us to have heirs to the throne," Peter chuckles, finally calming down. "I mean, I have always wants to have a large family."

"A large family would be nice, but if we are the High King and Queen and we want to have kids, wouldn't that mean we'd have to…" she trails off as the word makes its way into the minds of the two teens.

"I think I'm going to sleep now!" Peter abruptly yells, speed walking away.

"Me too!" Yuki yells in return and runs.

"Good night!"

"Bye!"

Once she reaches her tent, Yuki jumps into her hammock, placing a hand on her heart.

"That was the craziest idea I've ever had," gasps Yuki. "Calm down…" She frowns at her heart's lightning-like speed. "Why is it beating so fast?" Looking down, she notices that she is still wearing the ring Peter fastened for her. "It was just a joke, nothing serious." Of course it's a joke, why would anyone want her anyways? No one back home did, except her mom. With that discouragement, she takes off the ring and is about to throw the flower on the ground when a strange feeling takes over her. For some reason she just couldn't toss it away. Unable to get rid of the small flower, Yuki ties it on her necklace and quickly cleans herself with a cloth.

The flap of her tent suddenly flies open as Lucy and Susan enter excitedly.

"What are you two still doing up? I thought you guys went to sleep a long time ago," asks Yuki, sitting up in her cot.

"We were, but we saw Aslan leaving, so we've decided to follow him," Lucy answers.

"I'll come with you," Yuki offers, grabbing her sword, but Susan stops her. Smiling sadly, Susan walks up to her and grabs her hands.

"Yuki, you must stay here," orders Susan, causing Yuki to frown. She hasn't been with these two for a long time, but she's developed a bond with them. "Things might get dangerous."

"Exactly why I _have _to go with you guys," whispers Yuki, trying to making sure no one around is eavesdropping.

"But if something happens, they'll need you here," Lucy reminds her. "We just wanted you to know in case something horrible happens."

"No," Yuki interrupts. She pulls the two into a hug. "Don't talk as if it's the last night. Promise me you two will be careful."

Susan nods and sends her a promising smile.

"You two are the best things that happened to me ever since this war started, so please don't let me lose you," begs Yuki. "You've made me feel like I belong and as if I'm actually wanted."

"We love you too, Yuki," Lucy giggles, kissing the older girl on the cheek.

"We must leave now or we'll lose Aslan," Susan says quickly, pulling on Lucy. "Promise me you will help the boys tomorrow if something ominous does happen." But before Yuki could answer, the two run out of the tent.

Yuki paces around her tent, worried for the Pevensie girls. What will she do if something happens to them? What's she going to tell Edmund and Peter? That she knew the girls are walking to their doom and she didn't bother to do a thing? Growling, Yuki prays for her friends' safety. A weak glow emits from her sword and she looks at it to see a small gem beginning to form on an empty slot of her sword. However it quickly disappears and the gem vanishes to nothing again. Curious, Yuki runs her fingers over where the glow came from and gasps as she felt a bump there. Looking at it more closely, she realizes that a very clear gem has indeed formed on her sword, but it must not have been enough since it can only be seen when one stares at it for a long time.

She lies in her bed, thinking about the slightly intimate joke she had with Peter. A blush makes its way across her face as she imagines the scenarios in her head once again. Each joke they said earlier simply deepened her blush.

'Why do I keep thinking of him?' wonders Yuki. 'He's proud, but he knows when to bow his head and accept his limits. Peter has ambition and way he loves his siblings is adorable, but that's probably only because Lucy is so adorable she can make even a beast look cute.' Even the way he often teased her made her feel happy as well as annoyed, but at the same time she didn't mind them because she knew that's what showed their friendship.

Is it strange that she loved it when he teases her? He is actually pretty friendly once they got over the influences of war. He was smart and knew how to think on his feet, such as his plans to defeat the wolves and Maugrim at the waterfall. 'Now that I think about it, the only physical trait of his that actually attracted me are his eyes...' Those beautiful soft sapphire blue eyes that always captivated her. 'I must notice him a lot now if I know the specific color of his eyes.' The thought causes her to blush at the realization that she's been watching and observing Peter a lot more than she thought she did.

Letting out a frustrated cry, she ruffles her hair crazily.

"Ahhh!" she screams into the pillow. "Maybe I should just go to sleep. That should fix my problems." It was then that she also realized that she's always gone to sleep to fix her problems: both the times that she fought with Peter at the mansion, the time her father left for the army, the time her mom told her she would leave for the countryside.

_The Guardian and High King hold hands as they walk along the tides in the afternoon. Together, they watch the beautiful sunset. _

"_The colors sure are beautiful aren't they?" asks Peter, shading his eyes from the bright rays._

"_They truly are, aren't they?" agrees Yuki. The two stand next to each other, fingers intertwined. Blushing, Yuki leans her head against Peter's shoulder. This causes the High King to turn towards his companion and leans into her also. Feeling a shift, Yuki would look up and catch Peter's gaze. Slowly, the two close the gap and connect. Peter's soft lips on hers, fingers intertwined, running her fingers through his hair…_

"I bring grave news!" A voice wakes Yuki up from her romantic dreams. The red Yuki gasps as she shoots up and turns toward a dryad. Did something happen to Susan and Lucy? Oh please, Aslan, let them be safe. "Please stay calm, Guardian." However by her tone, Yuki doubts she can.


	8. Planning the Battle and the Future

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yuki mutters as she runs toward the tent of the boys. "Oof!" She slams right into someone's chest on the way in.

"Sorry!" Peter apologizes, blushing.

"That's fine," Yuki replies, also avoiding eye contact.

"You heard it too?" Edmund's voice speaks up. Unable to reply this time, Yuki sadly nods. "I still can't believe it. We must search the camp for him!"

"I'm going to his tent!" Peter and Yuki yell at the same time, but freeze when they hear the other. Edmund, not noticing the tense atmosphere between the two, nods.

"Good, you two search Aslan's tent together and I'll rally up the troops to find out about the news," Edmund orders and runs off without another word. Yuki and Peter look at each other nervously and proceed to the tent silently.

"Aslan?" whispers Yuki, praying that it was just all a horrible dream.

"I don't see any sign of him, do you?" asks Peter, shaking. Since she can't find her voice, Yuki had no choice but to shake her head. Suddenly a scene of the White Witch stabbing Aslan flashes through her eyes. Letting out a loud gasp, she tumbles backwards. "Whoa, Yuki!" Peter quickly catches her before she hits the ground.

"Thank. It's true, though," whispers Yuki lowly, but enough for Peter to hear. "I saw it. Aslan's gone."

"No…" Peter's low voice barely escapes his throat as Yuki buries herself against Peter's chest to hide her tears. "If you want to cry, I'll hide your tears so the world won't see." He jokingly holds his arms out to cover her, causing her to sniff less. His words made her feel slightly better and a strange feeling came over her as she chuckled and cried at the same time.

"Did you find anything?" Edmund asks, suddenly bursting through the flaps of the tent.

"Yes," replies Peter, but Edmund realized that it was a negative answer due to Peter's tears and lets out a disappointed sigh. Meanwhile, Yuki quickly wipes her tears away and turns back to the younger brother.

"Something tells me war will approach soon," she speaks wisely, still sniffing. "Peter, Edmund, we must rally the troops."

"I will do that for you, your majesties and Guardian," Oreius complies and gallops back outside.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Yuki asks, facing Peter, and then turning to Edmund.

"What?" wonders the confused future High King.

"It means you'll have to lead us in the war, Pete," Edmund answers for his brother.

"What?" He lets out an amused chortle, not believing it. "I'm not up to that! Yuki's much better with a sword than me. AND she's the guardian of Narnia. I say Yuki should lead us."

"Peter, as much as I would love to order you around, this isn't right," sighs Yuki, rubbing her head.

"She's right, Peter," Edmund agrees. "Aslan trusted you with this role. And…so do I." Edmund shyly looks up to his brother's gaze, embarrassed to have to say such a thing.

"I believe in you too," Yuki chimes in. "You're to be the High King for a reason, so lead us tomorrow in the final battle. Besides, just because you're leading doesn't mean you'll be alone."

"If you two are with me, I'll lead us into battle with my best efforts," Peter promises, smiling at the two of them.

"To the very end," smirks Yuki, taking out her sword. Peter and Edmund follow suit, connecting the tip of their three blades in the middle as a little triangular formation.

"What's that?" Edmund gasps. A light glow emitted from the three swords at the tips before being absorbed into one of the blank slots on Yuki's sword. The three stare in awe as the light shines around Yuki's sword in a pink color. Gasps are heard again when the light appears to transform the sword into a longer blade. The light fades a few seconds later, leaving the children still in shock and a strange new jewel on the hilt.

"What was that?" Peter asks, repeating Edmund's question. "Did Father Christmas ever tell you something was special about your sword?" Speechless, Yuki nods.

"He said the sword will grows as I do, but I didn't know this was what he meant," smiles Yuki, holding her sword up to the light to observe her new blade more closely.

"I guess you have to overcome your flaws to evolve your sword," suggests Edmund. "Maybe what unlocked it this time was the trust? Or maybe friendship?"

"I wonder how many evolutions this sword can go through. I'm guessing there's one more since there's still one empty slot," wonders Yuki. "Well, now that we know this, let's get to planning."

"Of course, come," Peter commands, already sounding like a king. "I saw the map of the terrain for the battle. We will be here." He points at one side of the map. "And the White Witch shall enter from that side." Peter gestures to the left side. "We will have small mountains, cliffs, and many boulders on our side, but the witch will a flat surface to travel across to us."

"Doesn't that put us at a disadvantage then?" asks Yuki, worried. "Our troops will be tired or distracted with dodging boulders and making sure they don't fall as they charge towards the witch right?"

"Actually, we may be able to use our surroundings to our advantage," Edmund pipes up. "Don't we have many griffins?"

"Yes, why?" asks Peter, just as confused as Yuki. The two older children looks to the younger boy for an answer.

"What have the Germans been doing to England?" Edmund asks with a smirk, reminding them of a brilliant idea. Once they understand Edmund's idea, Peter and Yuki share a smirk to match the youngest.

"I will provide any advice your majesties require," Oreius offers.

"Gentlemen, we have a lot of planning to do," Yuki states, immediately tying up her hair.

"Agreed," Peter states, smirking. "I feel like there's nothing I can't do with you two behind me."

"What do you two have in mind?" asks Yuki, smiling at the two of them. A tingly feeling races through her body, anxious about the battle but also excited. Here she is, with two boys who treated her roughly at their first meeting, but now they are planning a war together and as equals. All they had to do was let go of the past and any extraneous problems.

"Ed, I want you to lead the archers," Peter commands.

"What? Why?" asks Edmund. "Shouldn't we fight as brothers down at the battlefield together?" Seeing the struggle in Peter's eyes, Yuki assumes that Peter gave Edmund this position especially to keep him out of the actual battle.

"I agree with Peter," Yuki pipes up suddenly, surprising both brothers. "I honestly think that Susan is a better leader for the archers, but you're the only one who can take on such an important role for us since she's gone."

"How is it an important role?" asks Edmund. "I'll be on top of the cliff waiting for the enemy to come and I can't help you if you're in trouble down at the bottom."

Catching on, Peter adds, "Exactly, we need you on that cliff. Not only will you command the archers, but you will also oversee the whole battle. You can warn us of anything the White Witch will send our way."

"When you put it that way, it does sound pretty important," Edmund grins, bringing relief to Peter's face. "I'll do it." While Edmund looks back down at the map, Peter secretly mouths 'Thank you' to Yuki, who mouths back 'Anytime'. They share a smile together before Edmund looks back up.

"Well Peter, now that I've helped you fill such an important role, perhaps you will grant me my ideas for tomorrow," Yuki states, smirking triumphantly.

"Of course, what is it?" asks Peter, oblivious to what she has in mind.

"I want you to give me my own army."

"Do you even know how to command them?" His question causes Yuki to scowl. "You are a girl after all."

"Peter, I have some battle strategies okay?" asks Yuki. "Please trust me, I don't expect you to give me half the army, but just a quarter of them would do."

"I think we should allow her to lead part of the army," supports Edmund. Yuki looks at him with gratitude while Peter glares at both his friend and his brother.

"What?! How can you agree to such a thing?" Peter gasps.

"Well, no military is led by only one leader," Edmund starts off. "It might be good to have more than one army at hand, even if what we're doing is only splitting them." Peter rubs his temples, getting a headache.

"Fine, if you can come up with some good strategies, I'll give you a portion of the troops," Peter agrees, sighing. "Please don't think that it's because I want to be the only leader. It's because I want to know you know what you're doing. I don't want any harm to come to you."

"I'll take you up on that deal," Yuki says, smiling. Turning back to the map, she points to the area around the battlefield. "From what I've noticed, the White Witch only thinks about victories, she doesn't seem like the type to plan ahead. We're also only children and are new at the field, compared to her."

"So that logic would make her underestimate us, is that what you're saying?" asks Edmund.

"Yes, especially since Aslan is gone, she will have even more reasons to underestimate us," Yuki continues. "I don't think she noticed how many Narnians we actually have, so I suggest letting my portion of the army hide from the sides. She will send all her troops after us and attempt to kill everyone because I doubt she will care about prisoners anymore. With a quarter of our troops out of sight, the White Witch will think we'll be easily defeated."

"What's the point of hiding your troops?" asks Peter.

"We will fight here." Yuki points to the center of the field. "We fight with her army for a few minutes and slowly lead her army here." She moves her finger from the center of the field to an area completely filled with boulders. "Here, my troops will round the back and we will sandwich their army from both sides."

"Oh, so while we fight from both sides, all we have to do is advance forward while they will panic!" Peter realizes, getting a nod from Yuki. Edmund stares at the map and imagines the plan in his head.

"First off, they won't expect that to happen," Yuki states. "So when they think they're about to defeat us, we'll send the second wave to surprise them from the back."

"I've been in her grasp for long enough to know how she is," Edmund says. "Her troops may be surprised, but she won't. Also, your troops will be only a quarter of the overall Aslan army. I've seen how many she has, and she has more than us already. She will most likely just defeat your troops to escape the sandwich."

"Oh," sighs Yuki, disappointed.

"I have a follow up to your idea, Yuki," Peter says. "Ed, feel free to point out any flaws so we can cover them or reorder the troops." Edmund nods obediently. "You mentioned falling back to trap them between the rocks. I believe this is close enough for Edmund's troops to shoot and take out some of their soldiers. Edmund, when we reach here," Peter points to the first two boulders, "ready the archers. And once we are out of the way, I want you to release as many arrows as you can."

"Now that, sounds like a good plan," Edmund smiles, clapping his brother on the back.

"If the White Witch gets her powers from winter, we should fight ice with fire," smirks Peter.

"Are you thinking about the phoenix?" asks Yuki, excited.

"That's perfect!" Edmund cheers. The three high five each other, grinning at how well things are going.

* * *

><p>Peter has ordered Edmund to retire to their tent long ago, leaving only Peter and Yuki left.<p>

"Peter, calm down, Oreius already approved of our plans," Yuki sighs, placing a hand on a pacing Peter's shoulder.

"I know, but I just can't help but think something will go wrong tomorrow," Peter mummers, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly stops, causing Yuki to crash into his back. "Yuki?"

"Yes, Peter?" asks Yuki. However, Peter stops talking and simply stares at her. "Peter, what is it?" Instead of answering, Peter pulls Yuki into a tight embrace, making her feel as if she would never escape his arms. "Peter, what's wrong?" Slowly, Peter parts from her, but leaves his hands on her shoulders and looks at her straight in the eyes. Yuki nervously glances around, trying to not return his gaze.

"Promise me you'll be safe," Peter begs.

"What?" Her eyes widen at his fear. Her heart flutters slightly.

"Promise me you'll be safe," Peter requests again, hugging her again. This time Yuki returns the hug and smiles.

"Peter, of course, but you must be safe too," Yuki smiles gently, but Peter's face remains as grim as ever. "Peter, you're the most stubborn, hot-tempered, fearless bloke I've ever met. Stop being like this." She softly pushes Peter off her and punches him on the arm.

"But I can't help it, I'm afraid..."

"What can you be afraid of? If it's your siblings, I'll-"

"No." Now she is confused. Who else can he worry for that's not his siblings? "I know you'll keep them safe for me." That's it, he must be scared of dying.

"Peter, I refuse for you to even think or even fearing that you will die." Her voice comes out angry as she balls up her fists to punch him again. "I don't ever want you to doubt yourself like that again."

"I am scared of dying."

"Then I'll protect you with my life too."

Peter groans. "But that's not the reason I'm concerned right now."

"Then what is it?" His slow responses are rather annoying to her at the moment. How can he keep her in such suspense at such a time?

"I'm scared of losing you okay?" His words cause her heart to soar. "I still remember that day at the river when I thought both you and Lucy drowned. I don't want to lose anyone important to me." Her? Important? She never knew how much the Pevensies actually cared for her. Maybe she's not just some insignificant person. She never should've listened to what the bullies said about her.

"I'm glad to hear that I'm important enough for you to care for my safety," Yuki laughs, hugging him. "But don't worry, we'll both make it through."

"How do you know that?" asks Peter. His nerves have gotten the better of him.

"I don't know that, but I have faith in you as our future High King," his friend replies. "Edmund and I believe in you. Everyone in Narnia believes in you."

"Even the White Witch?" jokes Peter, trying to lighten his grimness. Yuki giggles at the thought.

"Yes, especially her," Yuki agrees. "If not, she wouldn't be so dead on killing Aslan's army and you. Even she believes you will defeat her."

"Thank you, Yuki," Peter states, brighter than earlier. "I should've said this sooner, but you're my best friend you know that?"

"How am I your best friend?" she asks, completely confused. She knew he considered her his friend, but _best _friend?

"You saved Lucy when Edmund and I treated you horribly," Peter continues as if she never said anything. "I truly apologize for the git I used to be. I know you didn't save her to hold it over us, but you've really become a part of the family. You're my best friend not because you're the only human friend I'll have in Narnia, but because you always had my back when we fight. My friends from Finchley would have never done that for me."

"Peter..."

"No let me finish. I'm very grateful for our friendship and I hope it can continue for as long as we live," Peter finishes elegantly. His words brought her great happiness, but she couldn't help but feel a small pain from it also.

'Why would I feel a slight sadness? Our relationship is perfect now,' wonders Yuki. She sends Peter a genuine smile.

"We will forever be a team right?" she asks, holding out a hand.

"Right, if you marry me after this," Peter suddenly says, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug again. Her eyes widen.

"What?!" she gasps. "B-but Peter! We're still so young, and w-we've barely known each other for a week!" Her stuttering and red cheeks were too much for him. Unable to contain himself, Peter bursts out laughing.

"I was just joking," Peter wheezes through the laughs. "You should've seen your face! Don't worry, I'm not going to scare you with such a thing before the war." Red, Yuki jumps on his back and begins to beat him. "Ow!"

"Stupid Peter! How dare you scare me like that!" she shouts angrily, slapping him each time. "I thought you were serious! I hate you!" However her acts of revenge only made Peter laugh harder.

"I love you too!" Peter laughs, causing her to blush harder. Seeing her reaction, he decides to add 'as a friend' to calm her down. "We better retire too. If not, the White Witch will defeat us when we fall asleep on the battlefield tomorrow."

"Ag-agreed," stutters Yuki. "Good night Peter."

"Good night Yuki." Peter watches her shyly walk out the tent. He smiles, knowing that she will always be by his side through thick and thin. His grin widens as he thinks of their multiple hugs that night, the way she always tried to avoid his gazes, and how red her cheeks would turn when he flirts with her. He can't help but find amusement in annoying her. When they first met her, she seemed to try to hide most of her emotions, which is boring. But ever since the night she tumbled down the stairs, he just thought it was the funniest thing he's ever experienced. And sure he had prejudice against her as well, but it's long gone and they are now friends. Now he's allowed to tease her all he wants. He wants to see all the emotions she can express after holding them back.

"Thanks for calming me down, Yuki," Peter thanks the night air.


	9. The White Witch's Final Battle

~The Next Morning~

_"Oh my goodness," Yuki gasps, tearing up as Peter, Edmund, and some fauns from the armory present her a beautiful suit of armor._

_"It was the High King's idea, Guardian," the fauns state. Edmund smirks at his brother._

_"I'm hurt Pete, you'd design armor for her but not for your loving brother," teases Edmund. "Do you perhaps fancy our Guardian?" His question triggers laughter within the group of fauns as Yuki and Peter blush._

_"O-of course not!" Peter yells, pushing his brother playfully. "I just didn't think she can fight in a dress since she's not as coordinated as most girls! Come on, we have a battle to fight." Peter leads the group out and Zyra helps Yuki change into her new attire. Yuki blushes, knowing this armor is from Peter made it so much more special. She then loads the sides with the shurikens she had asked for.  
><em>

_"Good luck, guardian," Zyra blesses, hugging her. "Come back to us safely."_

_"I will Zyra," Yuki promises. She walks out the tent and meets Peter at the cliffs. To have Peter's thoughts in this armor will let her know he is truly always with her, lighting up her face. _

"I know you're nervous, but please stop shaking," laughs Snowflake, Yuki's unicorn.

"Sorry," apologizes the girl. She and Peter did not get much sleep as they stayed up most of the night planning every detail. And now that lack of sleep has taken a toll of her as she continuously shakes. Peter on the other hand, seemed completely fine. Suddenly a hand is placed on her shoulders.

"You alright?" Peter asks, checking up on her.

"Just very nervous, you?" asks Yuki, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Very," he replies, staring at the griffin scouting the opposing army.

"You look completely fine though!" states Yuki, shocked.

"I have to, what kind of impression would I have on the troops if I show fear now?" he points out. Her eyes trail down to his hands, noticing how tightly he is clenching his fists for the first time. Pushing her nerves aside, Yuki tries to reflect Peter's confidence.

"It's okay, we'll defeat her," Yuki says bravely.

"How do you know?" asks Peter, still unsure of his plans.

"It's good versus evil, and good always wins," she points out. "Don't worry, we'll win this. There's three of us and only one of her."

"And more soldiers than ours," Peter reminds her pessimistically, causing Yuki to punch him. Their scout finally returns.

"Their army comes with far more weapons and soldiers than our own," he reports worriedly.

"Numbers do not win battles," Oreius states calmly. Yuki smirks at Peter.

"No, but I'm sure they help," replies Peter. He turns to Edmund, who stood up at the top with the archers. Then he turns back toward the Witch's army. Yuki notices the witch giving a command to her troops, some command that raised their morale even more. They wait until the Witch's army reaches a certain point of the terrain.

"Now." At Yuki's command, Peter signals to release their griffins.

"Fly!" Edmund and Beaver yell. The flying griffins fortunately distract many of the witch's troops, causing them to be hit by boulders. However her archers are smart enough to fire at the griffins, dropping quite a number of Narnia's own troops.

"Are you with me?" asks Peter.

"To the death," Oreius promises.

"Do you even have to ask?" smirks Yuki, pulling her helmet down. Peter copies her motion. They both pull out their blades.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter and Yuki cry triumphantly together and lead the troops into battle. Meanwhile, the archers stay at the top to prepare their arrows. The two sides close the gap and time seems as if it slowed down. A cheetah throws the first bite, starting the battle. Yuki swipes her sword and an unbelievable number of soldiers are wiped about due to her blade's length.

"Snowflake, I'll leave the riding to you!" Yuki commands.

"As you wish!" Snowflake agrees and skillfully dodges every attack. This allows Yuki to worry only about attacking. "Where's the High King?" Quickly glancing around, she notices that the Witch has released her second wave of troops. At this, Edmund releases their phoenix. The phoenix sets a line of the battlefield on fire, scaring off the front row of the Witch's army. Cheers erupted among Aslan's troops until the Witch activated her magic and clears out the fire.

"Snowflake, run to Peter now," she commands, slicing a path to Peter. "Peter, she's finally started. The real fight starts now."

"Fall back! Draw them back to the rocks!" Peter yells over the troops. "Yuki, help me!" The two split and try to spread the order to the troops.

"To the rocks!" Yuki yells, helping some Narnians push away their opponents. Turning around, she sees a centaur surrounded by three other minotaurs. "Let's even out these odds!" Smirking, Snowflake runs up and kicks one of the soldiers away from their centaur, allowing Yuki and the centaur to take out the other two. "Come on, draw back to the rocks!" Warning as many troops as she can, Yuki finally takes the chance to fall back. However, a grunt catches her attention.

"The High King!" Snowflake shouts out, startled. Arrows have been released already, so they do not have much time. Oreius, noticing Edmund's expression, turns to see Peter on the ground and Yuki running back for him. With a rhino next to him, the two charge straight at the enemies.

"No!" Peter warns them, but it is too late. The rhino takes out about five troops before being brought down. Oreius jumps over him and courageously heads straight for the witch. Taking advantage of their sacrifice, Yuki grabs Peter by his collar and pulls him on so Snowflake can run toward the rocks.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asks Snowflake, but Peter is too traumatized to answer. Instead, he and Yuki watch in horror as the Witch stabs Oreius just once with her wand, turning him to stone.

"Oreius…" gasps Yuki. "When he said to the death, he really meant it." Peter sobs gently on her back, gripping her shoulder hard. Anger rushes through her veins and Yuki jumps off Snowflake. "Take Peter to safety. I've got a score to settle."

"Yuki, don't be ridiculous!" Peter shouts in anger, but Snowflake is already taking him back up. Giving up his safety, Peter jumps off as Yuki did and pulls out his sword.

"Aim." Yuki's eyes lock on her targets. "Ready." She plays with the small blades in her fingers. "Fire!" Quickly releasing the blades, all of her targets fall to the ground.

"Come on!" Peter yells, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"What are you doing? It's easier to fight them on flat terrain!" Yuki argues, trying to pull away.

"But our troops are up there! Down here we will be two sitting ducks!" retorts Peter. "Charge!" At his command, the Narnians rush back at the Witch's army. The two go back to back, to protect each other and use their duo tactics.

"There's Edmund!" Yuki shouts, pointing at the younger brother.

"We have to get to him!" Peter yells with worry. The two fight their way through. However on the way, Yuki notices a dwarf charging at Peter.

"Peter, watch out!" she cries, pushing Peter out of the way. Due to her sudden actions, the startled dwarf accidentally slices into her arm. Yuki lets out a cry and Peter angrily cuts down the dwarf.

"Your arm…" Peter gasps. "You tried to take the hit for me."

"I'm the Guardian, you fool," Yuki retorts jokingly. "Now let's team up with Edmund."

"Peter! Yuki!" Edmund yells when they reunite. They get into a triangle formation as they often practiced during training.

"Ready to make Oreius proud?" challenges Yuki, smirking. Seeing the future monarchs together, the Witch's troops all head in that direction in attempt to take down all three at once.

"Yah!" Edmund stabs two soldiers near Yuki as she spins around Peter and helps him take out two behind him. Playing off them, Peter slides right through the middle and cuts down three soldiers with Edmund and Yuki blocking for his back. A brown blur suddenly jumps in and bites one of the enemy leopards.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Beaver teases, slapping another soldier with his tail.

Smiling, the three add Beaver into their formation. However the four soon get tired at the endless supply of soldiers to fight.

"Edmund! There are too many!" Peter cries over the grunts. "Find the girls and get them home!" His order renders Edmund motionless, so Beaver steps in.

"Come on! You heard Peter! Let's go!" he urges, dragging Edmund up the hill. Turning back around, Peter fails to witness Yuki's hits, and finds her thrown into him when a minotaur hits her. The two quickly get up, but Yuki is picked up by a bear and thrown to the side once again.

"Yuki!" Peter yells, running to her aid. He slides down between the bear's legs and pierces the bear with Rhindon.

"Thanks!" Yuki says for the brave act and gets back to back with him once again. Another soldier knocks Peter's head, and since he is too tired to block properly, his head whips back, hitting Yuki. "I take it back!" Turning, she parries two hits from the side and jumps on the attacker's back and stabs downward. However a soldier from behind leans forward to attack as Yuki forgets to guard. Noticing this, Peter covers her as she covers Peter's right side.

"Nice hit," Peter says, cutting through another soldier.

"You too," smiles Yuki. Then she sees a familiar golden brown figure approaching. "Aslan?" Suddenly it dawned on her. It wasn't Aslan! It was the Witch! And she's wearing Aslan's mane! She then notices something else. The witch is heading straight for Peter. "Peter watch out!" Pushing the unsuspecting Peter out of the way, Yuki throws a strike with the Witch, but Edmund lets out a cry, distracting both Yuki and the witch. Peter on the other hand, is too busy handling other soldiers to notice the lack of cover he had.

"I see the traitor and the useless one are now fighting together," the White Witch taunts. "Might as well kill the king first."

"Why does everyone underestimate me?!" growls Yuki, fighting the witch from the right as Edmund did so on the left. Jadis easily flings Yuki into a boulder and turns to Edmund.

"Yuki!" Edmund yells.

"Edmund!" Yuki responds, shaking her head to get her view back. "You stay away from him!" She quickly jumps to her feet and brings her blade down on Jadis, who at the moment had Edmund struggling to push the swords away from him. Her attack lands a hit on the White Witch's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You!" Jadis turns toward Yuki, fury and hatred in her eyes. For the first time, Yuki actually felt fear for herself. Her body freezes and all she can do is back up slowly while the Witch advances on her. She could hear Edmund calling her name, but a minotaur takes its place as Edmund's opponent for the White Witch to deal with her. Knowing there is no one left to help her, Yuki slowly loses hope as the witch brings down her wand. It flashes a bright blue light and that's when Yuki knew it is her end.

Gradually Yuki felt her world come to a stop. Everything fades out to silence and her vision turns dark. The last thing she heard was Edmund's voice screaming her name.

* * *

><p>~Peter~<p>

"YUKI!" the heartbroken voice makes its way to Peter's ears as a bright flash stuns everyone on the battlefield. He turns around to see Edmund destroying the wand in the witch's hand.

'This brilliant boy! The answer is to destroy her wand! Not kill her! Edmund defeated her!' Peter thinks happily, but something constrained him from smiling or cheering. That something turns out to be the witch's next move. Everything in Peter's eyes turn red when he sees Jadis impale Edmund with the broken glass of her wand.

"EDMUND!" Peter cries, but he could hear nothing. He saw nothing but the path to her. The beautiful, yet cruel White Witch who had killed his brother. 'I will kill her for you, Edmund. I'll kill her for everything she's done to you. I'm going to kill her for killing Aslan and you. I WILL KILL HER!' Without another thought, he charges at her swiftly killing any who even attempted to block his path. He saw nothing but red. However, the White Witch remains calm as she lifts up a familiar white sword, but throws it away as if it pained her. Peter couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't care. All he wanted now is to kill her. Snarling, she picks up another sword, evoking another growl from Peter. How dare she take his brother's sword as a trophy?

His slashes gained power as he fed from his anger, but he still seemed to be no match for her. Again and again he would bring his sword down, only for her to lightly knock them aside. It didn't take long for her to disarm his shield, but Peter wouldn't give up hope. 'No one hurts Edmund and gets away with it.' The witch continues to smirk with every cry of frustration Peter lets out. Once again, Peter uses the X slash Yuki taught him and proceeds to bring it down. Suddenly power surges through him.

"ROAR!"

"Impossible!" Everyone turns to see the majestic King of Narnia atop of the cliffs, the supreme power, alive and powerful. A smile makes its way upon Peter's face as the Witch's eyes reflect fear. Distracted by Aslan, Peter loses his footing when the witch begins attacking him angrily, desperate to kill him before Aslan reaches them.

Peter screams out painfully as she disarms him again and wounds his arm. He panics when she pins him to the ground. He watches with despair as she holds her last blade up. 'Aslan, save me!' He closes his eyes, bracing for the end, but feels nothing. Peter opens his eyes to see Aslan staring at him five feet away with the witch's carcass behind him.

"It is done," Aslan declares proudly. Peter could feel himself crying, but couldn't tell if it was from fear, pride, or relief.

"Peter!" Peter turns to see his two beloved sisters tackle him into a hug. "Where's Edmund?"

Her question returns his happy state to one of fear and shock as he scans the field. He leads them to the place he last saw Edmund. He nearly faints, seeing Jadis' dwarf about to chop his brother apart with a battleaxe. Luckily Susan thought quickly.

"Get away from him!" Susan commands. He looks up in surprise, and finds an arrow immediately embedded in his chest. He cries out and falls over dead.

"Edmund!" the three Pevensies shout, rushing to him. Susan pulls off his helmet to relieve him. Crying, Lucy pulls out her cordial and pours one drop into Edmund's mouth. They wait a few seconds, but nothing seemed to have happened except that Edmund's breath slowed down. Peter hangs his head low. How could this have happened? Why didn't Edmund leave when Peter and Beaver told him to? He's failed his father and his mother... He promised he would keep them safe, but now.. But now Edmund's...

He couldn't finish that thought, unable to believe his brother's dead. The girls weep softly. Suddenly a cough makes them look up. It's Edmund! Edmund begins coughing harshly, as if he is forcing the air of death out of his body.

"Edmund!" Lucy cheers, flinging her arms over him.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Susan orders, crying on his shoulder from behind. Peter stares at Edmund for a few seconds, still in shock.

"When are you going to learn to do what you're told?" sobs Peter, squeezing his little brother. 'I'm never letting him out of my sight again.' They all share the sweet family moment, forgetting one last family member.

"Where's Yuki?" asks the youngest Pevensie.

'That's true, where is she? If she were here, she'd tease me for crying,' Peter wonders.

"I just realized," Susan begins, noticing her friend's absence.

"Edmund, I heard you call her name before the White Witch... you know," Peter recollects. "What happened?" However Edmund sits there, frozen like a statue.

'No...' Peter thinks in despair. 'Like a statue!' He quickly grabs Edmund's shoulders. "Edmund! Please! Tell me the witch-! The witch! She didn't, did she?!" Now Susan and Lucy begin to panic also.

"Did she what?!" Susan asks, worry filling her eyes. "What happened to Yuki?" However Edmund simply begins sobbing again into Peter's shoulders.

"Edmund, you're scaring me, what happened to her?" asks Lucy, tearing up again.

"Where is she Edmund?" asks Peter, too afraid to hear what happened. Edmund weakly points across from him, behind Peter. They all follow his finger to see a statue, but not just any statue, it was the statue of their friend. Susan gasps, falling down again. Unable to look any longer, Lucy hides her face in Edmund's armor and weeps loudly. Edmund brings up his legs to cry in fetal position. He felt as if it was his fault since she had fought the witch to save him. The two girls suddenly stand up and run away, leaving Edmund and Peter alone with Yuki's statue.

"I'm sorry Pete, this happened because she tried to protect me," Edmund sobs, remorse filling him.

Unlike the others, Peter is the only one who could not cry. It was not because he didn't care for her, no, but because the sight of Yuki in stone was too much for him, throwing him into a state of shock. He slowly approaches her and cups her hard, cold cheek with his warm hand.

"Yuki?" Peter whispers. He couldn't believe it. The girl who had given him so much hope just last night and this morning is the one turned to stone, another victim of the White Witch. His heart aches at the sight of her face. It was filled with pain and fear, showing everything at her last moment. How could Yuki, filled with pain and fear right before death, still look so beautiful even in stone? Finally Peter reaches his breaking point and falls, crying at her feet.

"Peter, stand back," Susan suddenly says from behind Peter. He turns to see the golden lion, smiling down upon him.

"Aslan," Peter sobs, burying his face in Aslan's fur. "Please save her, you can, can't you?"

"Of course he can, he is Aslan!" Lucy smiles, hugging her brother as Susan drags the teary Edmund over.

"I will do what I can, dear one," Aslan promises and breathes slightly on Yuki's face. The boys' eyes widen in shock as the girls share a look when Yuki's hair shakes slightly. Peter and Edmund quickly wipe their tears to meet their friend with stain-free faces. They watch closely as Yuki lets out groans and gasps for air. Stone slowly change back to flesh, hair, armor, and fabric. Edmund and Peter immediately rush to her.

* * *

><p>~Yuki~<p>

Time has stopped.

Suddenly she finds herself gasping and panting, all energy depleted from her body. The strength leaves her legs and she tumbles forward, but instead of crashing into the ground, she feels herself being caught by two pairs of arms. Fluttering her eyes open, she sees Susan holding her up from the left as Edmund supports her on the right. Warmth fills her, seeing her friends again before death.

"Am I dead now?" she softly asks, finding it hard to breathe. Smiling through the tears, they all laugh at her as Aslan chuckles warmly.

"No, Guardian," he speaks in his deep voice. "You and I are both very much alive."

"Aslan!" Yuki gasps, regaining some energy. Both she and Peter drop to Aslan's feet/paws. "Aslan you're alive!"

"Thank you Aslan! For saving Yuki!" Peter cries, and all the children gather around Aslan for a group hug.

"Lucy, I believe you still have something to do," reminds Aslan, breathing on a nearby soldier and bringing him back to life. Lucy glances down at her cordial and runs off to begin healing. Aslan follows her.

"You two go round up the wounded for Aslan and Lucy," orders Peter, helping Yuki stand up. "I've got some things to talk to Yuki about."

"Right," smirks Edmund, sticking his tongue at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" asks Susan as Edmund whispers something in her ear. Whatever he whispered must have been funny because Yuki notices Susan grinning ear to ear after. "Take your time you two! We've got this covered!" In just a few minutes, Peter and Yuki can hear soldiers yelling across the battlefield.

"Someone help me with our brothers!"

"I found some of our troops here!"

"Quick! This soldier is dying!"

"There are many here!"

"Aslan please hurry!"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asks Yuki, still weak. Peter follows her as she goes to pick up her sword. Still not answering her, Peter continues to watch her as if she is a delicate porcelain doll that can be easily broken. "Peter?"

"I want to thank you for saving yet another one of my siblings," Peter says.

"It was nothing-" she is cut off when Peter flicks her forehead super hard. "OW! What was that for!?"

"For scaring me half to death!" Peter suddenly yells at her. "By the mane, I thought we lost you!" He suddenly hugs her again.

"Do boys have periods? You seem to have a lot of mood swings," asks Yuki, slightly confused, but hugs back. She could feel herself slowly melting in the sweetness of the hug.

Peter quietly mumbles in her ear, "I've never been so scared in my life. I really thought you died. Don't ever do anything stupid like that again." Tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"But I promised you I'd protect your siblings for you," she replies, pushing him off to look at him in the eyes. "I know how much they mean to you."

"But you mean a lot to me too," Peter confesses. "I nearly lost my head when I thought you died!" He forces her back into a tight hug, making sure she would never leave again. Giggling, Yuki sighs and kisses his cheek. Due to the shock, Peter jumps back and blushes. "What was that for?" He moves his hand to where her lips had been. It felt like his cheek is on fire!

"For caring about me," smiles Yuki. "Thank you." They share a short smile until a gleam of light shines into Yuki's eyes.

_"Yuki."_

"What's wrong?" asks Peter.

_"Yuki."_

"Do you hear that?" she asks, looking around.

"Hear what?" Peter questions, not understanding anything.

_"Guardian Yuki, come to me."_

"Yuki?" However this time Yuki doesn't pay attention to Peter. As if under a trance, she slowly walks toward the source of the voice. Peter follows her worriedly. They gasp, seeing her stop in front of the White Witch's broken wand.

"It's time to end this evil," Yuki states coldly, lifting her sword. However a mysterious force prevents her from bringing it down.

"Listen well, Guardian. Wield this wand and use it for good. As long as the bearer's heart is pure, this wand will never be used for evil."

"No, how do I know I can believe you or that no one else will access this wand's evil powers?" demands Yuki, completely cautious. Peter gives her a look of confusion.

"Are you talking to a _wand_?" he asks, flabbergasted.

_"Only those with enough strength can use this wand's power. Its true bearers are the Guardian and the White Witch. Therefore as long as your heart remains pure, this wand will harm no one but thy enemies."_ She continues to glare at it. _"Tell the High King to wield it and then wield it yourself."_

Can she really trust this? It's a broken wand for crying out loud! But then again, Father Christmas had said she would find her second gift once the White Witch is defeated. Maybe this is it. Glancing at Peter, she looks back at the wand. Slowly and carefully, she picks up the wand, with much yells of disapproval from Peter. A bright flash shines from the wand, forcing Peter and Yuki to look away or cover their eyes.

"Yuki what have you done?!" Peter growls, trying to remain by her side. A blast from the wand blows everything backwards. As power surges around, the wand's broken end forms again, but for some reason this time it didn't look as an evil weapon anymore.

"Do not worry, Peter," Yuki suddenly says. "This wand is Santa's second gift to me. I will use this wand for good and never evil. I will protect Narnia with what the witch tried to use to destroy it." She raises it into the air and another blast comes from the wand, except this time it sucked up a dark aura. Peter stands by, watching in amazement as any surrounding stone soldiers regain their life force.

"That was incredible!" Peter gasps. "I trust you Yuki, so if you're keeping this, then I approve." Yuki then frowns as she looks at her sword's hilt. "What's wrong?"

"My last slot, it hasn't gained a gem," she says softly. Peter's face twists in confusion after. Shouldn't she get another gem after defeating the great evil?

"I guess this means your journey is not over yet," he suggests.

"King Peter, Guardian," a familiar voice calls. The two turn to see Oreius, well and full of strength again.

"Oreius!" laughs Yuki, flinging herself into him. "You're alive and well!"

"It is thanks to King Peter for defeating the White Witch," he bows.

"No, it was Aslan," Peter replies. "He was the one who truly killed her."

"I must thank Aslan later then," Oreius chuckles. "I've come to pose an important decision. What shall we do with the traitors?"

"We shall wait for the others to come before we make that decision," Peter declares confidently, in a tone a king should have.

* * *

><p>"I believe we should banish them," Susan suggests angrily. "After what they've done, they will only continue to threaten Narnia's peace."<p>

"I second that," Peter agrees. "For all we know, they can summon the White Witch in the future and we will be right back to where we started." Yuki frowns at their harshness.

"I know they've done something bad," Lucy whimpers. "But can't we forgive them?"

"Lucy!" Susan scolds in disbelief.

"If they are remorseful and are willing to pay retribution, I think we should forgive them," Edmund adds, earning glares from Susan and Peter.

"Edmund, how can you say that?" asks Peter.

"I've betrayed Narnia, but everyone accepted me back with open arms," recalls Edmund. "The guilt killed me the entire time I was with her, but no matter how much I wanted to go against her, I was scared. And I believe some of her soldiers were forced under her rule through fear as well. I got my second chance, so we should grant them one as well."

"But Edmund, that's because you are raised with humanity and a conscience!" Susan retorts. "We let them back in and they will betray us later."

"Yuki, what do you think?" asks Lucy, turning everyone's attention to the quiet girl.

"You all have outstanding points, but I agree with Edmund and Lucy," Yuki states. "Of course, I don't believe everyone will deserve it, but I'm sure many of them would be willing to start anew. Those who refuse to pledge their allegiance to Aslan and Narnia will have no choice but become banished."

"Oh and I'm sure they can simply return easily after all they've done?" Peter continues, still disproving the idea.

"Of course not," argues Yuki. "I volunteer to take in any soldiers of the White Witch that wish to start over. They are all powerful warriors and I believe they can save Narnia in the future if they are led down the right path. I wish for you to grant me an army to command, and this is the perfect solution."

"She does have a point," Lucy pipes up. "It will be fair. Then the soldiers of the White White can make up for their actions and those who do not must face their punishments!"

"And Narnia will gain back some of their strongest fighters," Edmund points out. "Yuki, that's genius!"

"The best part is, I get my army and Peter doesn't have to spare a single one of his soldiers!" Yuki chirps happily.

"You three are absolutely delirious!" Susan spouts angrily. "What if they lie? Of course they'll say they'll repent just to live in Narnia!" Sighing, Yuki had to agree that Susan has a point, as always.

"I do agree with Yuki's sentence for them," Peter comments. "But Susan's right too. What will we do then?"

"We're giving them a chance Peter," reminds Edmund. "I'm sure they'll be grateful."

"And if they lie, then I will take the responsibility of executing them myself," Yuki promises solemnly. "I'll be held responsible for their actions. If they lie, I will personally kill them."

"Peter, please," begs Lucy. "We can't rule Narnia without benevolence."

"Where on earth did you learn a big word like that?" asks Susan, shocked.

"I guess I learned a bit from Susan after all," smiles Lucy, bringing a smile to her face.

"Alright, I guess I'll support your decision this time," Susan groans playfully, pretending to think.

"Alright," Peter sighs. "I guess we'll go with that since everyone is for it. Yuki, as the new general of Narnia's newest army, I will leave the naming and relaying the message to you and Edmund." Cheering, Yuki grabs Edmund and Lucy, leading them to the former troops of the White Witch.

* * *

><p>"Of course, if any of you lie, I will slay you on the spot," Yuki threatens, standing in front of the crowd. Some of the traitors grumble, angry at the low status they've been bestowed. Yet at the same time, a handful cry at her sparing them.<p>

"Guardian, if you really believe in us, I will be honored to pledge my allegiance to such a merciful leader," a minotaur growls, getting on one knee and offering his battleaxe to her.

"For being the first, I will have you as my assistant," Yuki smiles, holding out her hand, but the minotaur stares at it.

"They don't know what hand shakes are," Lucy whispers to her, causing Edmund to snicker while Yuki blushes from embarrassment.

"Oh! Lucy, please demonstrate it with me," Yuki requests. The two perform this 'astounding' handshake, shocking the Narnian crowd. By now, Edmund is on the ground laughing and rolling side to side.

"Did I hit him on the head too hard earlier?" one of the polar bears from the crowd asks, causing the crowd to laugh at the bear's innocence.

"No, no, don't worry about him," Yuki laughs. "He's just slightly out of the ordinary. With that aside, if you agree to serve under my command, I will help you regain your reputation and status in Narnia! But let me warn you that it will not be an immediate action, but will be a long and painful task."

"How do we know you aren't lying about this and just want to use us?!" a hag suddenly asks angrily. Boos and hisses are then heard, but Yuki calmly holds up a hand to silence them.

"I know what it feels like to live and labelled as a traitor," Yuki speaks calmly, but balls her fists. "However unlike you, I did not betray my country. Most importantly, I know how it feels, and no one deserves to live like that. Prince Edmund agrees that to live with guilt is cruel, and all should deserve a second chance. As a result, we have pleaded and convinced Aslan and Prince Peter to allow us to form this army. I promise you that I will not judge you for the past, but your loyalty from today onwards. I will judge you by your hearts and your thoughts for us, not for your past deeds. If you are willing to start fresh and fight for the good of Narnia, you will not be exiled and banished from Narnia. Those who agree, come up here, shake my hand, and form rows behind me!" The minotaur from earlier starts it off.

"I am Garen, and I am most honored to serve you," he repeats, shaking her hand before lining up behind her. Slowly, one by one, the members of the White Witch's army walk up to shake her hand and accept the monarch's goodwill. Lucy and Edmund help her by starting two more places to shake hands at. Once the lines finally stop, Yuki smiles at those who have agreed to their conditions but frown slightly at the amount left. There were still hundreds of followers who preferred to be banished than ever serve Aslan. Edmund and Yuki share a look of sorrow as the group is led away.

"We tried our best," Lucy says, clutching Yuki's sleeve.

"Yes, we did," sighs Edmund. "It's okay, we've saved many today with your plan."

"Edmund, I would be honored if you would be my second in command," offers Yuki, holding out her hand. Smirking, Edmund takes it.

"If Pete doesn't give me an army of my own, then the honor would be mine," Edmund replies. The newly joined troops cheer at the sight. It was then that Susan and Peter decide to join since they finished their own duties.

"How did it go?" asks Susan, frowning at a hag next to her.

"We managed to rally most of them to our side," Lucy cheers, hugging Peter.

"What are they all cheering about?" laughs Peter, earning handshakes from those who are excited to perform this new ritual with their new kings.

"Edmund has agreed to be my second in command," Yuki says, winking. Peter blushes slightly before leaning on Edmund.

"So does this mean you don't want your own army?" asks Peter. "I mean, I was going to assign one to you but..."

Edmund's eyes went huge as he grabs Peter by the collar. "Are you crazy?! Of course I accept! I'm sorry Yuki but-"

"No hard feelings, Ed," smiles Yuki. "I guess Prince Edmund won't be your second-in-command after all." Her statement is met with boos and disappointed "awww"s. "But do not fret, I have the perfect candidate in mind!" Who else better to be second in command but Beaver? His eyes widen as Yuki stares at him.

"Me?" he gasps, tearing up.

"Oh Beaver!" his wife laughs wholeheartedly.

"I accept!" Beaver cries, running beside her.

Yuki turns to the troops.

"Take out your weapons!" Yuki hollers loudly. "From today on, our army will be called Aslan's Shield! Our duty is to protect Narnia and rid it of any predators! Be loyal, stay strong, and keep your faith! For Narnia and for Aslan!" She ends her speech by lifting her new wand and sword of pure light into the air, forming an X. Edmund and Lucy follow with their own sword and dagger. Chuckling, Beaver lifts and presents a small dagger.

"For Narnia!" Edmund repeats.

"And for Aslan!" Lucy yells. Susan holds up her bow for all to see as Peter moves beside Yuki and holds his sword at an angle so that the tips would touch. Their new army erupt in cheers, everyone with high morale and genuine promises to protect Narnia.

"Aslan's Shield?" questions Peter, smirking. "What a brilliant name." The sarcasm was strong.

"Oh shut up, it's the meaning that counts," Yuki retorts, kicking him.


	10. The Coronation and Realization

Today was the day! After a long day on the back of Snowflake with Peter and a short night of resting, Yuki was glad that they can finally mark the beginning of a new era. Yuki smiles back on the adventures they faced together. Sure the White Witch brought destruction upon Narnia, but Yuki felt slightly sad that their adventure is over. She wouldn't say peaceful times are boring, considering she's wished for peace back home for so long, but she enjoyed the adventures and growth of fighting against an evil witch. She knows Narnia will bring her and her new friends greater adventures, but none will have the innocence of their first.

"Yuki, are you ready?" asks a voice. Yuki turns to see Susan in a beautiful silvery green dress, hair braided, and looking as lovely as ever. Her hair simply cascaded down her back like a lovely waterfall. Envy surged in her heart, causing her to mentally slap herself for being jealous of her friend.

"Susan, you look..." Yuki couldn't find the right words to describe her friend with justice.

"You look wonderful yourself," teases Susan as they both twirl around. Yuki wore a pure white dress with gold trimmings along the bodice and sleeves while the simple skirt flared out at the bottom. While the colors remained simple, the design was intricate.

"How do I look?" asks Lucy, walking in. She looked adorable as always, however now she does so in a royal silver dress with a red cape. For the first time ever, Lucy had her hair curled, perfectly framing her face. She skipped to the two older girls with an innocent grace.

"You look like a princess," compliments Yuki.

"You mean '_queen_'," Susan corrects playfully. "From today on, Lucy and I will be queens."

Sensing Yuki's uneasiness, Lucy quickly adds, "I'm sure Aslan has a title for you too! After all, you _are _the Guardian and you've done so much for us."

"Thank you Lucy," smiles Yuki. "But you needn't worry about me. Come, let's go find your brothers and proceed to Cair Paravel." The girls walk out of their tent to find the boys waiting for them around at the sea. Yuki nearly stopped when she saw them. She didn't want to seem superficial, but boy did they look handsome dressed up.

Smiling, Edmund walked up to them in his silver and blue tunic, adorned by a silver cape to compliment his stature. To his right is Peter, dressed in a deep navy blue and gold outfit. The gold highlighted his hair while the blue brought out his sapphire eyes. If she ever had a dream prince in mind, he would look like Peter did now.

"Good morning, ladies," greets Edmund.

"Whoa," Peter whispers, scanning all three. Yuki blushes slightly and looks down as the Pevensie girls laugh. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Are we usually that hideous that you cannot recognize your own sisters?" asks Susan, grinning.

"No, you all just look different today," Peter replies nervously, sensing a pout from Lucy. He quickly picks her up and swings her around, earning squeals from her. "You, Queen Lucy, are the most adorable girl I've met." He puts her down and hugs Susan. "Sister Susan, the most beautiful of all." He then approaches the suddenly shy Yuki. "And you..."

Yuki waits impatiently for his compliments, but frowns when he stays silent. Did she not look pretty enough for a compliment? He called her beautiful before, so why can't he do the same now?

"Let's just go, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us," Yuki quickly says, trying to forget Peter's silence. Inside she imagined her hammering Peter down, but on the outside she kept a smile on.

"Let me say what my brother could not," Edmund offers with a smile. "You look beautiful too, Yuki." Returning the smile, Yuki attempts to get on Snowflake but is held back by Peter.

"Let me be your Prince for today," Peter jokes, winking at her before climbing onto Snowflake. Edmund, Lucy, and Susan ride up next to them with amused looks. He clears his throat before speaking. "Now, would you like to ride with this handsome prince to Cair Paravel, my lady?" Wanting revenge for earlier, Yuki smirks.

"I would love to ride with a handsome prince, so where is he?" asks Yuki, hands on her hips. Her question causes the other three to burst out laughing while Peter blushes but laughs nonetheless.

"Just come on before I leave you here," teases Peter, pulling her up to sit behind him.

"You seem to have forgotten that Snowflake is _my _friend," Yuki reminds him. "Isn't that right Snowflake?"

"Loyalty is more important than statuses, your highness," she apologizes in a teasing tone. "Guardian Yuki will always be the first in my heart."

* * *

><p>As they reach the top, they notice the army, Aslan's Shield, loitering around the entrance. Yuki motions for Peter to let her talk to them. Snowflake walks them over to the group.<p>

"Garen? Why are you all outside? The ceremony's going to start soon," says Yuki, concerned. The army exchange looks of sadness.

"We've... we were not invited," a nearby wolf tells her, causing Yuki to frown.

"But you have pledged allegiance to Narnia," Peter points out. "You are still Narnians, therefore you should be invited."

"He's right, what do you mean you aren't invited?" Yuki questions.

"They still have not atoned for their crimes, so they are still the traitors they are," Oreius suddenly declares, riding up next to them. "Your highnesses, please pay them no heed and continue on with this celebration."

"No," Yuki denies, getting off Snowflake. "I am their general and they are my troops. If they are not allowed to attend the celebration then I refuse to enter." She turns to the Pevensies. "I'm sorry for missing out on your special day, but I cannot accept a privilege my friends are not given."

"But Guardian!" Oreius quickly shouts, trying to make her stand up.

"She considers us her friends!" gasps several hags and ghouls, getting emotional.

"No, Guardian, you must attend this," urges Garen. "Do not let us be the reason for you to miss out on your important day."

"We're a team, we remain together," Yuki states fiercely.

"We are a team," Lucy agrees, hopping off Susan's horse and stands next to Yuki. "If Yuki and them cannot go, I won't either."

"Do you understand what you're doing?!" Susan gasps.

"If they're called traitors, I am too," Edmund shrugs playfully. "We traitors stick together." He laughs and walks over, earning playful pushes from the army.

"Obviously we cannot be missing two monarchs and their Guardian, Oreius," Peter states in a 'troubled' voice. "So how about we just let them attend? I mean the more the merrier, right?"

"Fine," Oreius growls, uncomfortable by the idea of inviting his past enemies into a ballroom of their castle.

"You guys hear that?!" asks Yuki in a loud voice. "You're all invited to our coronation!" Her army cheers loudly and thanks Narnia's five humans as they enter the castle, but not before poking Oreius on the way in.

"Come on Yuki," Peter laughs, helping her back on the horse and and the five proceed after everyone entered.

* * *

><p>Yuki stands there, watching her friends with pride as they stand tall before all of Narnia. Lucy's smile never left her face. Susan attempted to look as refined as possible. She nearly giggled at Edmund, who seemed so excited to become king that his mouth stayed on the ground due to the honor. Peter, of course, looked proud and strong.<p>

Aslan begins to speak with a powerful voice, projecting his voice throughout the hall.

"To the glistening eastern seas, I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant," he announces. Exchanging smiles with Tumnus, Yuki and he walk side by side behind the beavers up to their new monarchs. The smile on Lucy's face when she saw her two friends approach was enough to melt even Jack Frost's heart. Tumnus smiles with pride at Lucy and bestows a silver circlet on her head. Lucy bows as the tiara is placed upon her.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund, the Just," he continues. This time, Yuki lifts a silver crown from the beavers' pillow and walks gracefully over to Edmund. The gratitude on Edmund's face made Yuki feel like a proud mother.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle," bestows Aslan. Once again, it is Tumnus' turn to crown. He carefully places the smaller golden crown on Susan, who tried hard not to blush or grin too wide. No words can describe how beautiful Susan looked or how adorable Lucy is.

"And to the clear, northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan announces one last time in his most powerful tone. Peter bows slightly, allowing the shorter girl to reach his head. With the largest crown, Peter stands up erect, gaining the aura of a true king. Still in front of him, the blushing Yuki shyly looks away and returns to her spot next to Tumnus. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." A pang of jealous runs through her, slightly upset that she would not gain much merit like her friends, but this is their special day, not her's.

'I'll have my own day some day,' thinks Yuki. The crowd bans together to cheer as the four take their places upon the thrones.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" they chant loudly. The crowd disperses and everyone begins to celebrate. Glancing around, Yuki notices Aslan motioning for her to come to the balcony with him.

"Is something the matter Aslan?" she asks, worried.

"I know you feel unappreciated, but your day will come dear one," Aslan says, trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright Aslan, I get it," smiles Yuki. "I'm not meant to be a monarch of Narnia."

"No, but remember to not undervalue what you are or overvalue what you are not," Aslan interrupts. "In the future, you will rise to your friends. But for now, you are to watch over Narnia and her people. I have called you out here to inform you that I must leave."

"What why?" gasps Yuki. Why would he leave? Isn't he going to celebrate with them?

"My time is over," he states calmly. "Nothing lasts forever, but we will return one day. Learn what you can and rise again."

"I don't know what you mean, but I know you have a reason for everything," Yuki replies, heartbroken that he must leave. "Please come visit often or give us signs that we are not alone." She hugs him, tears forming on her eyes. When she opens them again, Aslan is gone and she is alone on the balcony.

"You will never be alone, dear child," Aslan's voice floats in the air.

"Yuki?"

She turns around and sees Peter, _King _Peter walking toward her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asks.

"Aslan wanted to say good bye to me," she says, smiling through the tears.

"He left?!" exclaims Peter, running to the rails of the balcony. "Why didn't he say anything to the rest of us?"

"I don't know, but he said he'll return," Yuki replies, walking up to stand next to him. "For now, he wants us to grow."

"I guess if he'll return, there's no point in moping on a happy day," suggests Peter. "Come, may I have this dance?" Peter holds out his hand for her.

"Why, who am I to reject the High King's offer?" Yuki jests, taking his hand as he leads her back into the ballroom.

"Just to warn you ahead of time, I do not really know how to dance," Peter whispers, doing random steps to imitate a basic waltz.

"I'll lead this time then," Yuki says. Peter opens his mouth to ask a question but Yuki already knew what he wanted to ask. "My mom wanted me to be some prodigy at a young age and made me take many lessons. Put your hand a little higher on my waist." He pulls it to about mid back. "A little lower." Smirking, Peter drops his hand down too low, but not low enough to touch her inappropriately, causing Yuki to blush and push him away.

"You said lower!" Peter laughs, shrugging. Truthfully, he never meant to actually touch her anywhere lower than her waist, he just wanted to tease her. He continues laughing as Yuki lets out a frustrated sigh and moves his hand to the correct position for him.

"Now, hold my other hand," commands Yuki, placing the other hand on Peter's shoulders. "One of the most important thing is to don't look down." Immediately, she regrets her instructions, for not looking down forced the two to look at each other, evoking a deep blush from Yuki.

"Can I look at you then?" he asks, trying to keep eye contact.

"Uh o-okay, I g-guess," she stutters, trying to quiet her loud beating heart.

"I know I'm new to this, but shouldn't we be a bit closer?" asks Peter, pulling on her waist to push her closer to him. The sudden contact set her cheeks on fire as Yuki struggles to think.

"No it's fine!" She keeps a few centimeters of distance between them, bringing her some relief. "Now, slowly and gently. 1, 2 ,3. 1, 2, 3." They gracefully and lightly glide in a circle. "That's it, you're getting it- OW!" Her compliment stops when Peter accidentally steps on her foot.

"That's what happens when you don't let me look down!" apologizes Peter, but he can't help but laugh at her. Growling, Yuki stomps on Peter's left foot as revenge. "HEY! I did it on accident!" He steps on her foot in return.

"Well I believe in revenge!" she whispers, trying to not cause a commotion.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

However, her plan did not work as the High King and the Guardian begin stomping on each other harshly.

"Look!" Tumnus yells, pointing at the two. "King Peter and the Guardian are doing the Narnian stomp!" He turns back to Lucy.

"Everyone do the Narnian stomp!" one of the fauns yell, and everyone begin cheering again as the music changes to a different tune. A dryad grabs Susan and Lucy and begins teaching them the Narnian Stomp. The Narnians begin forming groups for the dance. Edmund must have seen what happened between Peter and Yuki, as he walks over to them. Meanwhile, Yuki and Peter stare at each other in shock, but soon recover and smirk as they go back to stomping each others' toes.

"Dear Yuki, shall I help you?" asks Edmund, smirking. Returning a mischievous look, both Yuki and Edmund begin to attack Peter mercilessly.

Once the Narnian stomp is over, the crowd went back to waltzing and such.

"Peter, may I borrow Yuki for a dance?" asks Edmund. Peter nods and walks to Susan. Edmund offers his hand to her and the two begin to twirl lightly.

"Did you take secret lessons at home? You're actually very good, unlike your brother," laughs Yuki as the two look to see Peter stepping on Susan's feet. Edmund follows her in laughing at Peter.

"No, I did not think the waltz would be too difficult," Edmund states. "I simply caught on as the others danced. Either it is a difficult dance and I am a fast learner, or Peter's a dancing disaster."

"Or both," adds Yuki, causing both to laugh. They look over toward Peter and are forced to hold in their snickers at the sight of Peter dancing very strange next to an embarrassed Susan.

"They must all dance like our High King in their time!" a ghoul shouts.

"No! Our High King must be the best dancer!" cheers another. Soon any surrounding Narnians copied his 'dance' moves as Susan walks away, repeating something to herself. By now Yuki and Edmund are losing themselves in laughter, amused by the dancing High King.

"Definitely both," Yuki states, tearing up.

"More of Pete being a horrible dancer though," Edmund cackles, leaning on her to stand up. "You know, I wish I gave you a chance when we first met, I feel like we will be the best of friends from now on."

"If your hobby is annoying and making fun of Peter, we will be," Yuki agrees, shaking hands with him.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now," whispers Edmund, subtly pointing at the blonde king.

"If you don't mind, I hope you can teach me to waltz again," Peter pants. Once again, Yuki and Edmund smirk and exchange a look. "With my dance skills, I will definitely be the best dancer of Narnia if I learn how to waltz also."

"You would be Pete!" Edmund agrees, earning a confused look from Yuki. "I shall pardon myself so you and our lady here can die- I mean dance. I bid you two farewell." With one last teasing smirk, Edmund leaves Yuki to face the dangers of dancing with Peter alone.

"Come on," she groans, dragging him and helping him into the correct position again.

Yuki attempts to teach him again, and luckily this time Peter did much better. He hardly stepped on her anymore and they were basically floated around the room together.

"You've improved quite a lot, Peter," Yuki compliments him. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"That is because I had a wonderful teacher," Peter returns. "And have I told you how beautiful you look today?" The question brings back her sour mood from earlier.

"No, you complimented your sisters and said we should go before you said anything," she grumbles. Then she realized what he said. "Wait, you think I look beautiful today?"

"Of course!" Peer states, as if it was obvious. "Someone seems jealous that I didn't call her beautiful. Don't worry, they are only my sisters." He jokingly hugs her, but it was still enough to heat up Yuki's face.

"Who's jealous?!" Yuki exclaims, embarrassed. She pushes him off her and tries to hide her face.

"Well if you want to know why I said nothing earlier, I knew my siblings would tease me if I said it in front of them," explains Peter. "Now that it's just us, I can say it freely." He lowers his head until his mouth is right next to her ear. "You look very pretty today. And thank you for being my pretty friend."

Unable to deal with the closeness between them, Yuki's knees nearly gave out. Her mind then goes blank as Peter lifts her hand to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"My pretty annoying friend," Peter adds laughing, snapping Yuki out of her trance as she swings at him. He dodges it and snickers.

"Oh shove off, Pevensie!" she shouts, trying to hide her blush.

"Thank you for those dance lessons, I will now try to see how they work with my darling sister, Lucy," Peter bids playfully. He bows to her before walking away. Yuki simply stands there watching his back as he walks farther and farther away from her. Her eyes stay locked on him when Peter pulls Lucy out to the dance floor and attempts to waltz with her. Finally it hit her, the reason why she liked him teasing her, the reason why she always blushed, or the reason why she always found him in her thoughts. There's only one explanation, besides that he is good at wooing a girl.

"Susan, I need to find Susan," she gasps, running through the pairs of dancing partners. Finally she finds Susan. "Susan I need to talk to you now!"

"What's the matter?!" gasps Susan, startled at Yuki's violent pulling. "Where's the fire?"

"Peter," Yuki gasps, trying to form a complete thought in her head. "P-Peter!"

"What? What's wrong with Peter?" Susan asks frantically. "What happened? Yuki, don't scare me!"

"Susan, I think I like your brother,"Yuki confesses slowly. Susan's eyes went wide as plates as she glances between Yuki and Peter with Lucy.

"You like Peter?" she exclaims, shocked. Luckily the music is too loud for anyone to hear Susan's 'quiet' scream. Or so they thought. A crash is heard and the girls turn to see Edmund staring at them with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>The sequel to this will be posted some time soon. I know Peter and the OC move slow compared to other stories, but I find it a bit unrealistic that two people can go to "love" or so in what seems to be only a week. As a result I wanted to dedicate the first movie to Yuki simply realizing her feelings and the sequel (Set in the Golden Age) to the two actually getting together.<p> 


End file.
